L A Y L A
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu. / First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack pairing, dsb. / Rating T semi M! / Finally, Update Chap 11! / DISCONTINUED (HIATUS)
1. Meet You (Again?)

**CE 777, Negara ORB...**

Di awal semester keempat bulan April, bunga-bunga sakura berguguran dari pohonnya selama perjalananku menuju sekolah. Beberapa siswa-siswi sudah berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan denganku yang masih dengan santainya berjalan—maksudku berselancar di atas _skate board_—padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.40. Itu berarti kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Emm, tunggu dulu, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

Apapun itu yang kulewatkan, yang pasti hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan.

Kulihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di gerbang sekolah.

_Pemeriksaan kerapihan, eh?_

Benar-benar sekolah yang memprioritaskan kedisiplinan Archangel High School, tempatku belajar dan menghabiskan waktu seharian selama setahun terakhir ini. Karena jarak yang hampir dekat dengan gerbang, aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki sementara _skate board_ kutenteng dengan tangan kiri.

"Ck, jadi malas sekolah melihat aturannya yang kelewat disiplin ini."

"Sekolah mendisiplinkan muridnya juga bermanfaat untuk kita sendiri kelak."

Aku menengok ke arah suara sahutan tadi ke kanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa waktu terasa berhenti saat aku dan gadis berambut _navy blue_ sebahu itu berhenti melangkah. _Déjà vu...?_

Tanpa sadar, kedua mataku menyipit sambil memandangi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang baru saja berjalan kembali dan menyahuti perkataanku barusan tersebut. _Tadi, dia menyahut perkataanku, kan? _ Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat tak ada orang di sana. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku dengan langkah yang lebar lalu berbisik pada gadis yang masih dengan tenang-tenangnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan sok menasihatiku, gadis aneh."

Bisa kurasakan gadis itu kini berhenti melangkah.

_Ck, semua perempuan itu benar-benar cerewet._

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack pairing, dsb.  
**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 1**

**Meet You (Again?)**

* * *

Aku terus memandangi sosok itu dengan penuh keheranan. _Apa dia selalu seperti itu saat kegiatan belajar dan mengajar berlangsung? _Kutatap Murrue Ramius-_sensei_—wali kelasku, kelas 2-A—yang tengah menjelaskan beberapa materi tiap pelajaran yang akan diajarkan selama semester keempat berlangsung. _Padahal duduk di kursi barisan ke tiga dari depan, tapi Murrue-sensei tidak menegurnya. Apa Murrue-sensei pura-pura tidak melihat, ya? _

"Athrun Zala-_san_!"

Dengan segera aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Iya, _sensei_?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Kutatap teman-teman baruku di kelas 2-A yang tengah tertawa. _Apa ada yang salah?_

"Duduklah, dan tolong perhatikan apa yang saya jelaskan," suruh Murrue-_sensei_.

"B-baik."

_Tuh kan, ada yang aneh. Padahal aku hanya mencuri-curi pandanganku padanya_—yang entah kenapa sosoknya terlalu familiar untukku—_yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di kursinya, tapi kenapa aku harus yang ditegur? Seharusnya dia yang ditegur karena tidur di saat Sensei menjelaskan, _kesalku dalam hati lalu menghela napas.

Waktu terus bergulir, tanpa kusadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"Waktunya makan siang."

Kuambil kotak _bento_ yang sudah kusiapkan tadi pagi di rumah dari tas.

"Hei, ternyata benar kata orang-orang, ya?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari beberapa siswi yang tengah mengobrol sambil makan siang itu. "Iya, benar. Ternyata Cagalli-_kun_ itu selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran, dan _Sensei_ yang mengajar juga tidak keberatan dengan aktivitasnya," sahut gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut merah menyala.

"Iya, iya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, ya?"

"Mana kutahu soal itu. Ah, kau beruntung bisa duduk di sampingnya."

Gadis yang di awal berbicara itu tampak cengengesan.

Aku terus menguping pembicaraan mereka—tanpa kusadari lagi—sambil memakan _bento_-ku yang ala kadarnya karena belum belanja untuk minggu ini ke supermarket. "Oh, iya. Kita juga sekelas dengan Kira-_kun_. Huaaa! Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa satu kelas dengan kedua _prince_ Archangel itu! Jadi tak sia-sia aku belajar di semester ketiga kemarin," kata gadis berambut hitam sebahu lainnya. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. _Sepopuler itu ya, si kembaran Hibiki itu? Memang sih, pintar dan punya tampang yang mendukung, tapi nggak segitunya juga, kan?_

"Aku juga, rasanya kerja kerasku kemarin terbayar sudah dengan semua ini!"

"Cagalli-_kun_ dan Kira-_kun_ makan di kantin, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu, dengan teman-teman segengnya."

"Mungkin begitu."

Kuhela napasku pelan mendengar percakapan mereka seraya menutup kotak _bento_ yang hampir habis kumakan. Aku menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan sambil menatap langit luas berwarna biru yang terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Jujur, aku juga kepikiran soal apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Aku penasaran dengan semua alasan yang ada di balik sikapnya laki-laki berambut _blond_ itu. Selama pelajaran, ia tertidur pulas, beda sekali dengan si kakak—Kira Hibiki—yang tampak rajin mencatat semua keterangan dari guru. Tapi yang membuatku kepikiran, kenapa Cagalli Hibiki selalu mendapat rangking 1? Padahal yang lebih rajin itu Kira dan kenapa Kira malah selalu berada di bawah Cagalli di rangking 2 seangkatan semester kemarin?

"Aku tak mau memikirkan kembaran Hibiki itu lagi. Bisa masuk lima belas besar dan masuk kelas 2-A saja aku bersyukur," gumamku dan itu benar. Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal yang muluk-muluk. Asal aku mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan jujur saat mengerjakannya, hasilnya akan lebih memuaskan karena itu adalah hasil dari usahaku sendiri.

_Grek!_

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka membuatku menengok.

Tanpa aba-aba, langsung kupalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain.

Perasaan kesalku kembali keluar setelah melihat sosok Cagalli Hibiki beserta kembarannya yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, begitu mengingat kejadian saat perjalanan ke sekolah tadi. Laki-laki itulah yang dengan seenak jidat membisikkan kata-kata menghinaku tepat di telinga kiriku. Ia juga bilang kalau diriku adalah gadis aneh, padahal dirinyalah yang aneh. "Geez."

"Cagalli-_kun_ sudah makan siang?"

Tampaknya telingaku mencoba untuk menguping lagi.

"Hm."

"A-apa... kau mau jika kubuatkan _bento_ khusus untukmu, Cagalli-_kun_?"

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat."

_Sudah aneh, arogan pula, _cibirku dalam hati, tentunya. Andai semua orang mendengar cibiranku, sudah kupastikan nyawaku tidak akan aman dan masa-masaku di _Senior High School_ akan suram karena diteror oleh fansnya. Kudengar fansnya itu hampir ada di tiap kelas, bahkan para senior di kelas 3 juga banyak yang mengaguminya dan menjadi fansnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang ada di pikiran mereka," gumamku.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

_Teng, tong, teng, tong._ Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring ke seantero Archangel High School. Pertanda bahwa jam belajar mengajar dicukupkan untuk hari pertama di semester keempat—bagi Cagalli dkk. Banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai beraktivitas di klubnya masing-masing dan ada juga yang pulang ke rumah karena klub yang dipilih belum memulai aktivitasnya, termasuk Athrun Zala. Gadis berambut _navy__ blue_ sebahu itu memilih untuk pulang ke rumah karena klub yang diikutinya—klub melukis—belum memulai kegiatannya di semester ini.

Athrun mengganti _uwabaki_ warna putih miliknya dengan sepatu _sport_ hitam kesukaannya di depan loker sepatu. Banyak siswa-siswi lain yang tengah berganti sepatu di sana. Selesai mengganti sepatu, Athrun berniat untuk pulang namun kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang selalu sukses membuatnya kesal.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan santainya dengan diapit kedua gadis primadona Archangel.

Para siswa yang melihatnya tentu iri dengan sosok tersebut.

Namun sosok itu—Cagalli Hibiki—yang tengah memakai seragam kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua-putih dan terlihat acak-acakan tanpa terpasang dasi di kerahnya tersebut tak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih untuk terus berjalan melewati tempat loker-loker sepatu untuk menuju kantin sekolah sambil sesekali menyahuti perkataan dari kedua gadis primadona—Lacus Clyne dan Miriallia Haw—yang berjalan beriringan di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Mata Athrun terus memperhatikan mereka, sampai Cagalli yang sadar tengah diperhatikan gadis yang memakai kemeja putih ditutupi _blazer _putih dan memakai dasi bergaris biru tua-putih serta rok kotak-kotak selutut yang berwarna serupa dengan dasinya itu berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan Athrun.

Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua saling tatap selama beberapa detik.

Miriallia dan Lacus juga kini ikut menatap sosok Athrun yang tengah terdiam di tempat.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Athrun berubah, belum lagi tangan kanannya yang menenteng tas birunya terlihat bergetar. Dalam bayangan gadis itu, hanya ada sosok Cagalli seorang. Hal yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan adalah sosok Cagalli di sana tengah menodong pistol khusus militer Bumi padanya. Sempat terbesit rasa heran di kepalanya begitu melihat Cagalli sudah berpakaian ala militer Bumi yang memakai rompi hijau tua berbahan tebal dengan kaos berwarna merah darah berlengan pendek sebagai dalamannya.

Athrun benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Bernapas saja rasanya sulit, apalagi untuk mencoba berlari dari sana. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari sepasang mata _amber_ Cagalli. Gadis itu mencoba mundur dengan perlahan yang tentu saja membuat Cagalli, Miriallia, dan Lacus terheran-heran.

_Ada apa dengan gadis aneh itu? _tanya Cagalli dalam hati sambil mengernyit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Miriallia mencoba berjalan mendekati Athrun.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menggeleng cepat dengan wajah takut seraya mundur selangkah. Dalam hitungan detik, ia berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya menabrak seorang laki-laki yang popular juga di Archangel High School selain Cagalli Hibiki, yaitu kakak kembarannya, Kira Hibiki.

"Eh? Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu khawatir.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar gedung sekolah.

Kira menatap kepergian Athrun dengan wajah heran khasnya(?). "Kenapa dia?"

"Kira, kau mau pulang?" tanya Lacus.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sedang malas untuk latihan basket," katanya.

"Kau memang tak punya niat untuk ikut klub basket, Kira," ketus si adik, Cagalli.

Si kakak tampak tergelak mendengarnya. "Memang, karena aku lebih suka melukis ketimbang basket. Aku akan ikut latihan saat _mood_-ku sedang buruk." Sudah jadi kebiasaannya memang untuk bermalas-malas ria dengan klub basket yang ia pilih dan saat _mood_-nya buruklah ia akan mau ikut berlatih. Baginya, basket hanya sekedar hobi dan penyalur _mood_-nya yang buruk. Beda sekali dengan si adik yang selalu bersemangat untuk mengikuti latihan klub basket, walau sering juga absen dengan alasan-alasan aneh yang ia buat.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, Kira-_kun_," kata Miriallia.

Kira mengangguk lalu pergi keluar gedung.

Tampak Lacus memperhatikan punggung Kira yang mulai menjauh, lalu tersenyum lembut pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping kirinya. "Ayo, Cagalli. Kita ke kantin, sebelum kegiatan klubmu dimulai," ajaknya.

"Hm." Cagalli juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang berada di gedung barat sekolah.

**To Be Continued**

Yooo! Hehe, Mizuka saking bersemangatnya untuk buat fic ini jadi langsung di-_publish_ deh. :D Padahal baru semalam _update_ chap terakhir DTH. Err, awalnya Mizuka sangat ragu untuk _publish_-nya karena seingat Mizuka FFn melarang untuk membuat fiksi yang merubah gender para chara. Tapi Mizuka nekat aja publish fic ini dimana **Cagalli is a male** dan **Athrun is a female.** Kalau para _readers_, _reviewers_, dan _senpai_ keberatan, Mizuka akan menghapusnya. Beneran deh, janji! :)

Ah, para pembaca juga bisa membayangkan sosok mereka dengan melihat _cover_ dari fic LAYLA ini. Mizuka sendiri lho yang gambar. ^_^v Mizuka terinspirasi dari _cover_ _Shoujo Manga_ berjudul **Prince's Secret** karya AIKAWA Saki-_sensei_! _Hontou ni arigatou_! #_bow_#

Mizuka terima apapun itu pendapat para _readers_ sekalian yang kalian kirim di kotak _review_. Mizuka akan terima dengan lapang dada semuanya, baik itu kritik, saran maupun flame. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya! Oke? :D

Akhir kata, **SANKYUUU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Publish : 27 Januari 2013**


	2. The Same Feeling

"Kira, menurutmu untuk _background_-nya diberi warna apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _light pink_ panjang dengan jepit dua garis di sisi kiri rambutnya. Mata gadis itu terus tertuju pada sketsa gambar yang dibuatnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hmm, warna _peach_ terlihat cocok, tapi coklat muda juga tidak masalah."

Senyum mengembang di wajah si gadis seraya mengangguk. "_Thanks_, Kira."

"Sama-sama, Lacus." Kira kembali mewarnai lukisannya di atas kanvas dengan wajah serius.

"...Kira."

Laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu menengok ke samping kanannya. "Ya?"

"Entah kenapa... akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Firasat... buruk? Maksudmu?"

Gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu berhenti mewarnai sketsa yang tergambar di buku gambar A3-nya lalu menaruh pensil warna _peach_ yang sebelumnya dipakai ke dalam tempat pensil. Ia menatap Kira dengan wajah khawatir dan menunduk. "Mm, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kata Lacus seraya tertawa pelan. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu menutupi semua kekhawatirannya.

"Katakan saja padaku, aku akan dengarkan," kata Kira sambil terus melukis di kanvasnya.

Lacus hanya tersenyum seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas.

Dari tempatnya berada—kelas klub melukis di kelas 2-D—mereka bisa melihat anggota klub basket dan _amefuto_—_American Football_—yang tengah latihan gabungan di lapangan belakang sekolah. Iris mata _blue-gray_ Lacus tertuju pada satu sosok laki-laki berambut _blond_ yang tengah berlari memutari pinggir lapangan bersama yang lainnya. Tampak wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi cemas. "Cagalli..." Sebuah nama pun terucap dari bibirnya.

Tanpa Lacus dan Kira sadari, ada satu orang gadis yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari pojok kelas. Sesekali ia juga menengok ke arah lapangan karena kursinya berada di dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung pada lapangan di halaman belakang Archangel High School. Athrun Zala—nama gadis tersebut—kembali melukis karyanya di atas kanvas. Di karyanya itu, ada seorang laki-laki berumur lima tahunan tengah tersenyum senang dengan posisi diambil dari samping kanan. Di bagian atas sebelah kiri kanvas, terdapat gambar perahu kertas yang juga nampak di tangan lak-laki itu.

"Gambar yang bagus seperti biasanya, Athrun."

Athrun menoleh dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Pembina klub melukisnya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau gambar? Pacar, ya?"

"A-ah, b-bukan, Erica-sensei. Ini hanya teman sepermainanku dulu."

Erica Simons tertawa pelan. "Sudah dua kali ini lho, kamu menggambarnya."

Wajah gadis berambut _navy__ blue_ itu tampak cemberut.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ tunggu _finishing_-nya."

"Iya."

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 2**

**The Same Feeling**

* * *

"Hei, Cagalli. Hari ini wajahmu lebih datar dari biasanya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya sahabat seperjuangannya di klub basket—Dearka Elthman—seraya melepas seragam basketnya. Saat ini semua anggota klub basket tengah berganti baju karena kegiatan klub sudah selesai.

"Tak ada yang berubah dari wajahku," sahut Cagalli dengan nada datar.

"Huh? Kau tahu, kau jadi mirip robot akhir-akhir ini," timpal Yzak Joule.

"Lalu? Apa itu penting untukku?"

Yzak tak membalas dan hanya ngedumel sambil menjauhi Cagalli.

Dearka tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya itu lalu memakai kemeja putih dilapisi _sweater_ biru tua tanpa lengannya. "Hehe, penampilanku sekarang lebih keren, kan?" tanya Dearka dengan PD-nya ke Cagalli.

"Hanya orang gila yang bilang kau keren," sahut Cagalli tanpa menoleh.

"Huh? Kau belum lihat sudah bilang begitu."

Pada akhirnya laki-laki yang tengah memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek tanpa dikancingi satu pun itu menengok dengan wajah malas. Tampangnya makin _horror_ melihat Dearka yang tersenyum tidak jelas di depannya. _Oh astaga, kenapa aku punya sahabat senarsis dia? _kata Cagalli dalam hati. "Baru tahu orang keren pakai baju seragam khas musim semi dengan celana pendek untuk basket," ejeknya.

"Daripada dibilang keren, lebih bagus dibilang orang gila," celetuk salah satu _kohai_ mereka.

"Kurang ajar kau, Auel," geram Dearka.

Auel Neider hanya tertawa bersama yang lain.

Cagalli keluar lebih dulu dari ruang ganti baju tanpa ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju loker sepatu, tak henti-hentinya para _senpai _maupun _kohai_ Cagalli yang menyapanya. Namun sayang, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapat sapaan balik dari laki-laki keturunan Barat itu. Ia mewarisi gen si Ayah—Ulen—yang keturunan asli orang Jerman, bahkan hampir keseluruhan Cagalli menyerupai Ulen. Dari mulai fisik, sampai sikapnya pun serupa. Sedang si Kakak memiliki gen dari Via, baik dari fisiknya ataupun sikap—kecuali keras kepalanya yang berasal dari Ulen.

Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu soal ini, tapi ada satu atau dua fakta yang Cagalli selalu tutupi dari semuanya. Laki-laki itu **pintar memasak** dan **cinta akan kebersihan**—seperti Via, walau beda jauh dengan cara penampilannya.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Getaran di saku celananya membuat langkahnya terhenti di depan loker sepatu.

'_Cagalli, tunggu aku di gerbang. Kau baru selesai latihan basket, kan? Ex: Lacus.'_

Ia membalas pesan singkat dari gadis berambut _light pink_ itu lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celana. Cagalli kembali melangkah keluar gedung sekolah dan bersiap meluncur dengan _skate board_-nya yang sedari tadi ditenteng. Baru kaki kanannya ditaruh di atas papan, kedua matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar gedung sekolah sambil mendekap buku sketsa ukuran A3. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan, gadis berambut _navy__ blue_ itu menoleh dan ikut terhenti tepat di samping Cagalli.

_Amber_ bertemu lagi dengan _emerald_ untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa menit.

Kedua manusia beda _gender_ itu tampak terpesona satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, baik Cagalli maupun gadis tersebut sama-sama menahan napas karena jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sama-sama bisa melihat pantulan diri mereka masing-masing di dalam bola mata orang yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa _déjà vu_ kembali dirasakan oleh Cagalli. Dalam penglihatannya, sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Athrun Zala itu menjelma menjadi sosok yang tampak tidak asing baginya. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras begitu melihat sepasang mata _emerald_ Athrun yang tampak menatapnya lembut seraya tersenyum tulus. Kedua pipi Cagalli perlahan memerah namun agak tersamarkan dengan wajah datarnya.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg._

_A-apa... ini? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_

Terlihat Athrun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Cagalli, bahkan setelah dua kali ia mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia ihat itu salah. Namun Cagalli sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Athrun berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki. _A-apa-apaan lagi ini!?_

_Deg, deg, deg._

Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi.

Ia menahan napas saat sosok itu memperpendek jarak seperti ingin mencium atau memeluk dirinya. Tapi senyuman tulus Athrun yang Cagalli lihat sedari tadi itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi tampan. Iris mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar begitu tahu tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika sosok _jadi-jadian _Athrun makin mendekat.

_Plok!_

"Cagalli?"

"...!?"

Secepat kilat Cagalli menoleh ke samping dan terlihat sosok Lacus tengah berdiri di sana sambil memegang bahu kanannya. Ia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah Athrun dan Cagalli. Laki-laki itu berkedip beberapa kali seperti orang yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," kata Lacus dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Cagalli hanya diam saat Lacus menatap Athrun yang masih memandangi Cagalli.

_Apa yang terjadi di sini? _tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Tangan kanan Lacus yang tengah menenteng tasnya itu terlihat agak terkepal lalu mengendur. Ia menatap sosok Cagalli dengan pandangan sedih, bahkan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sedang laki-laki yang ditatap Lacus terus menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Cagalli, ayo pulang." Pada akhirnya ia harus menarik Cagalli untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sesaat Cagalli menoleh ke belakang begitu ia dan Lacus berjalan keluar lingkungan sekolah dengan dirinya yang berseluncur di atas _skate board_. Terlihat Athrun sudah kembali menjadi sosok gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Apa itu... tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu terucap dari mulut Cagalli tiap kali bertatapan dengan Athrun.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

_Blam! _"_Hosh, hosh, hosh_!" Athrun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia membalikan badan dan membelakangi pintu. Tangan kanannya yang bebas Athrun gunakan untuk menyentuh dadanya yang terasa penuh sesak dan berdetak kencang. "A-apa lagi tadi?" gumamnya dengan tubuh merosot ke bawah. Ia menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Nafas Athrun perlahan mulai teratur.

"Athrun-_sama_ tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menengok pada salah satu pelayan setianya tanpa menjawab.

"Apa ada orang yang asing yang mengejar Athrun-sama?"

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lari saja dari sekolah sampai rumah."

"Kalau gitu, biar saya bawakan tas Anda ke kamar, Athrun-_sama_."

Athrun bangkit seraya tersenyum. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Bibi kembali saja bekerja." Ia pun berjalan ke arah tangga untuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tangannya terus memegangi daerah jantung karena masih berdebar.

_Blam._

Tasnya ia lempar ke atas ranjang berukuran king size.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Gadis yang masih berpakaian seragam itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin berukuran _oval_ di atas wastafel begitu memasuki kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan peluh terus mengalir dari dahi lalu ke pipinya. Mata Athrun juga terlihat sayu. Tangan kiri gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya jika berdekatan dengan Cagalli Hibiki.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu terus saja terucap.

"Apa... yang kulihat tadi itu... hanya alusinasiku saja?"

Kedua tangan Athrun menyentuh ujung wastafel seraya menunduk.

"Lalu... kenapa bisa senyata itu? Kenapa...?"

Athrun tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa-apa. Kini di benaknya kembali muncul sosok lain yang ia lihat saat berpapasan dengan Cagalli tadi. Sosok itu mirip sekali dengan Cagalli, namun yang membedakannya adalah rambut serta tatapan matanya. Tatapan Cagalli yang Athrun kenal adalah tatapan mengintimidasi dan terlihat serius, namun sosok itu berbeda 180° dengan Cagalli. Ia menatap Athrun kala itu dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang langsung mengingatkannya pada sosok Lenore Zala—ibunya yang sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Belum lagi, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu seperti perempuan itu yang membuat sosoknya makin cantik di mata Athrun.

Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya lalu ia memejamkan mata. Kemudian mata itu terbuka lagi secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Deg!_

"KYAAA!"

_Brak!_

Tubuhnya sukses terjatuh ke lantai karena terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya yang lain di cermin. Pantulan itu membuatnya merinding sekarang. Bukan hanya pantulan dirinya yang lain di cermin tersebut, tapi ada sosok lain yang ia lihat saat bertatap muka dengan Cagalli tadi. Athrun mencoba untuk berdiri lagi namun sia-sia karena kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas begitu teringat dimana pantulan dirinya yang terlihat seperti sosok laki-laki itu tengah memeluk gadis yang menyerupai Cagalli dari belakang.

"Athrun-_sama_! Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Saya dengar Anda berteriak tadi."

Seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar mandi milik Athrun secara paksa karena cemas.

Athrun tak membalas pertanyaan pelayannya itu, ia yang bingung hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya lagi.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

"Athrun-_sama_..." Pelayannya menatap cemas pada Athrun begitu melihat keadaan gadis tersebut yang sudah berantakan.

**To Be Continued**

Mizuka sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah me-review dan membaca fanfic Mizu yang ini, khususnya pada **Guest **(thanks ya untuk review-nya!^^ iya, mereka sengaja Mizu tuker gender-nya :D yosh! Semangat! ehehe), **Cyaaz**, **Ffionn**, **popcaga**, **FTS-Peace**, **pandamwuchan **(thank you for your review!^^ haha, cover-nya gak mirip sama yang asli jadi keliatan agak aneh. :) iya gitu deh, haha, tapi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran kok, belum mahir. Siap, Mizu akan lanjutkan. Semangat untuk tugasnya! :D), **lezala**, **scarlett atha zala **(terima kasih untuk review-nya!^^ hihi, maaf buat scarlett-san bingung. :) iya, di sini mereka tuker gender. Soal cantikan Athrun daripada Cagalli, Mizuka akan tetap milih Cagalli yang lebih cantik XD. Hoho, bisa dibilang begitu, Mizu mau buat Cagalli jadi bishounen di sini. :D hehe), **mrs. zala**, dan **syafina. nashwa**. :)

Sebelumnya, Mizu minta maaf untuk memilih update fic ini. Bagi para pembaca yang tidak suka dengan fic ini, Mizu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mizu gak mau buat para pembaca yang Mizu liat dari review dan meminta untuk dilanjutkan itu kecewa. Jika para pembaca makin banyak yang tidak suka dan mengirimkan pendapatnya dari review, Mizu akan benar-benar menghapusnya. #bow#

Ah, Mizu lupa ngasih tahu kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang Mizu lihat di Google dimana di situ ada sosok Athrun (yang seharusnya Cagalli) tengah memakai baju pengantin sambil menangis saat menikah dengan Yuna. Mizuka juga mau bilangin, ada baiknya para pembaca menonton ulang Anime-nya supaya nyambung. :D

Haha, Mizu sangat bersemangat untuk meng-update-nya, jadi update sekarang deh. :)

Ada yang bingung dengan alurnya? #smirk# Apa ada yang bisa membayangkan, apa yang tengah terjadi pada mereka berdua?

Terima saran, kritik, dan flame! :D

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN! .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 31 Januari 2013**


	3. The Nightmare

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan keadaan di sekitarku yang terlihat gelap. Kurasa hari masih malam, cahaya matahari yang biasa menyelinap masuk dari tirai pun tak nampak. Aku kembali tertidur namun bisa kurasakan seluruh tubuhku kini sudah berdiri tegak.

_Apa ini mimpi?_

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pening dan tak bisa menahan tubuhku.

"Cagalli..."

Jantungku terasa berhenti di saat itu juga begitu seseorang memanggilku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

Suasana di sekitarku masih gelap, bahkan sedari tadi aku tidak merasakan bahwa ada orang lain di dekatku. Mataku menangkap setitik cahaya putih di depanku, tentu aku menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. Semakin kumendekatinya, cahaya itu makin meluas dan aku bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakangiku.

"Kau...?"

Orang itu tidak menengok.

Baru selangkah aku berjalan untuk mendekatinya, orang itu memanggilku lagi.

"Cagalli?"

Bisa kudengar suara itu meragu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menengok padaku yang langsung membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau... A-Athrun?" Aku melangkah mundur begitu melihat sosok gadis paling pendiam dan selalu duduk di pojokan kelas itu tengah menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Jujur, aku paling tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis yang menangis tepat di hadapanku.

"Kenapa... kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Huh?"

Athrun tampak menatap ke arah yang lain.

Lama ia berpaling membuatku ikut mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kananku. "Kira?" Kali ini aku bisa melihat punggung kakak kembaran tak identikku itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya juga terlihat sedih, seperti halnya Athrun. _Kenapa? _Aku menatap gadis yang kini berpakaian serba putih dan berambut dark blue sebahu itu lagi.

"..." Ia hanya menunduk.

Sosok lain juga terlihat di samping kiriku.

"Cagalli..."

Suaranya yang lembut mengingatkanku pada Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus?" Dan memang benar, sosoknya sudah berada di sampingku dengan jarak yang sama dengan jarakku pada Athrun dan Kira. Gadis itu sudah meneteskan air mata walau tersimpul senyum khasnya di wajahnya yang cantik bak seorang Putri dari kerajaan antah-berantah.

"Kenapa, Cagalli?" tanya Lacus dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan.

_Kau tanya aku 'kenapa', aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa._

Aku membekap mulutku karena suaraku tak bisa keluar.

Berulang kali kucoba untuk berbicara namun nihil.

_Srak!_

Sebuah pisau lipat tiba-tiba berada di depan leherku. _A-apa!? Siapa!?_ Aku tak bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah mencekik leherku dengan pisau lipatnya karena kekuatannya lebih besar dariku. Tatapan memohon kutujukan pada Kira, Lacus, dan Athrun yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. _Tolong, Kira! _Hanya pada Kira, aku selalu minta bantuan karena sudah berulang kali aku tertolong berkatnya.

"Cagalli..."

Napasku memburu seketika dan menahan kesal karena Kira hanya memanggil namaku tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau... harus... mati..."

"...!"

Jantungku benar-benar tak berdetak di detik itu juga.

_SRAK! CRAAASH!_

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 3**

**The Nightmare**

* * *

Athrun melepas semua pakaiannya lalu memasuki bak mandi yang sudah berisi air hangat. Dengan pandangan sayu, ia mulai terduduk di dalam bak mandi dan memasukkan wajahnya sampai bagian hidung. Gelembung-gelembung kecil terlihat keluar dari dalam air. Hari memang masih sore dan tidak biasanya gadis itu mandi di jam-jam seperti ini. Kalau saja mimpi _itu_ tak datang menghantui dirinya saat ia tak sengaja tertidur di jam pelajaran terakhir tadi, pasti takkan membuatnya sedikit stres dan memilih untuk berendam sebentar di dalam air hangat.

"Athrun-_sama_, bajunya sudah saya siapkan."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya ke permukaan seutuhnya. "Taruh saja di atas kasur, Bibi."

"Baik, Athrun-_sama_."

Setelah puas berendam selama beberapa puluh menit, Athrun pun keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk berwarna biru panjang yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap _long dress_ selutut tanpa lengan berwarna krem yang berada di atas kasurnya.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Dengan cepat Athrun mengambil ponsel flip-nya.

_'Athrun, sepertinya aku akan telat ke taman kota. Aku minta maaf.'_

Senyum tampak di wajahnya begitu membaca pesan dari sahabat sejak SD-nya.

_'Iya, tak apa-apa, Nicol. Aku bisa mengerti soal kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini.'_

_Klik. _Balasan pun terkirim. Athrun memakai _long dress_ tersebut lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang panjang serta lebarnya hampir dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Setelah bercermin, ia memilih duduk di atas kursi belajarnya yang menghadap ke jendela. Tangannya mengambil sebuah foto keluarga yang sudah terbingkai berukuran 5R. Di foto tersebut, terlihat dirinya yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Lenore sementara Patrick berdiri di sisi kiri sang istri. Athrun yang masih berumuran tiga tahunan itu tampak bahagia sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna coklat pemberian sang ayah.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini..."

_Tes... tes..._

Kenangan lama bersama Lenore serta Patrick kini bermunculan di benaknya.

Ia menjambak sedikit rambutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram foto keluarga yang sudah berada di pangkuannya. "Semuanya berubah sejak Mama pergi, kehangatan yang dulu ada kini menghilang tanpa jejak," lirih Athrun seraya menghapus air matanya. "Ma, sudah dua bulan ini, Papa bertingkah aneh. Papa jarang pulang, sekalinya pulang pun hanya mengambil berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan lalu kembali bekerja. Apa ini yang Mama mau?"

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku benci dunia ini..."

Helaan napas dari mulut Athrun terdengar.

"Ma, akhir-akhir ini, aku juga merasakan hal aneh. Apalagi mimpi yang kualami tadi siang. Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh teman sekelasku, Cagalli Hibiki. Di mimpi itu aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, dan hanya menatapnya sedih dan menangis dalam diam," ceritanya.

Athrun meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Sejak hari itu, aku selalu merasakan hal aneh jika berdekatan dengan Cagalli," lirihnya.

Iris mata _emerald_-nya menatap ke arah jam dinding.

04.15 P.M.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada setoples _origami _burung buatannya.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Athrun. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku datang ke danau di pinggiran taman kota, sebelum pergi dengan Nicol ke _Game Center_," katanya seraya mengambil kertas _origami_ berwarna-warni yang belum dibentuk olehnya.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Kira Hibiki terus menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi pagi terus bertingkah aneh. Bahkan tumben-tumbennya ia mengajak Kira untuk _jogging_ di sore hari seperti ini. Di pagi buta tadi, juga tiba-tiba saja Cagalli berteriak dan langsung membuatnya terbangun. Via dan Ulen yang cemas juga masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Saat ditanya, Cagalli hanya menggeleng pelan dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya dan wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Sudah lama kita nggak _jogging_ di sore hari seperti ini," kata Kira sambil berlari kecil.

"Hmm."

Wajah laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu agak tertekuk mendengar jawaban Cagalli yang tengah memakai _headset_ berwarna senada dengan kaosnya yaitu putih polos sementara celana _training_-nya berwarna hitam. "Kau sedang mendengarkan musik, Cagalli?"

Cagalli memperlihatkan ujung kabelnya yang tidak terpasang ke ponselnya.

Kira hanya menghela napas seraya mengejar si adik yang berlari di depannya.

"Kira, kau... kenal dengan Athrun Zala, kan?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Athrun Zala? Tentu saja, dia teman sekelas kita, kan?" tanya balik Kira.

"..."

Kira mengelap keringat yang meluncur dari pinggiran pipinya dengan handuk yang berwarna senada dengan celana training merahnya. "Ada apa kau menanyainya? Ah iya, dia juga masuk klub melukis dan kurasa dia gadis yang baik serta ramah," ceritanya. Tiba-tiba langkah laki-laki yang memakai kaos polos berwarna putih dengan garis biru di pinggirannya itu terhenti setelah sampai di bawah pohon rindang dekat danau.

"Ada apa?" Cagalli berhenti berlari dan ikut memandangi apa yang dilihat Kira.

Waktu seolah-olah berhenti beberapa detik.

"Gadis itu..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua kata tersebut keluar secara bersamaan begitu melihat sosok Athrun Zala yang tengah menatap mereka berdua setelah mendengar suara khas Cagalli. Gadis itu menatap sepasang mata _amber_ yang juga tengah menatapnya dari balik tubuh Kira yang berdiri di antara mereka. Kira terlihat kaget dan melamun di saat yang bersamaan. Iris mata _amethyst_-nya beralih dari sosok Athrun ke perahu kertas berwarna merah di tangan kanan gadis tersebut.

"Kau..." Kira menunjuk perahu kertas milik Athrun.

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menatap perahu kertasnya lalu menatap si bungsu Hibiki.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah gadis yang waktu itu bermain denganku?"

**_Flashback mode on_**

_"Uuugh! Kembalikan perahu kertasku!"_

_"Tidak akan kuserahkan ini padamu!"_

_"Itu punyakuuu!"_

_Seorang bocah kecil tengah mem-bully gadis yang kira-kira usianya lima tahun serta berambut dark blue itu dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi perahu kertas milik si gadis sambil tertawa mengejek. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Athrun Zala itu terus menahan tangisannya sejak tadi._

_"Kembalikaaan__—hiks__!"_

_"Hahaha! Dasar pendek!"_

_Athrun terus berusaha mengambil perahu kertas miliknya. "Kembalikan, kumohon!"_

_"Ti__—"_

_"—kembalikan padanya!"_

_Keduanya menengok ke arah asal suara barusan dan terlihat sosok Kira Hibiki kecil dengan tatapan tajam tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kembalikan perahu kertas miliknya, bocah! Perahu itu bukan milikmu tahu!" serunya sambil menunjuk bocah yang mem-bully Athrun._

_"Heh? Bocah? Kamu sendiri juga bocah, kan?"_

_"Setidaknya aku masih punya akal untuk tidak mempermainkan seorang gadis seperti yang kamu lakukan," sahut Kira._

_"Kamu mau coba jadi pahlawan di sini, ya?"_

_"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin menolongnya!"_

_Karena laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu sedang berseteru dengan Kira, Athrun berhasil mengambil perahu kertasnya secara diam-diam dari tangannya. "Hei!" Ia ingin mengambil perahu kertas itu lagi dari Athrun, namun dengan cepat Kira mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. "Kamu!"_

_"Jangan pernah mem-bully seorang gadis lagi!"_

_"Huh! Awas kamu, ya!" Laki-laki itu pun pergi dengan wajah kesel._

_"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak luka?" tanya Kira cemas._

_Athrun hanya menggelengkan kepala._

_"Yokatta..." Laki-laki yang tengah memakai seragam sailor-nya itu tersenyum lega._

_Si gadis tampak menunduk seraya memegang erat perahunya. "A-arigatou na."_

_Kira mengangguk lalu menatap belasan perahu kertas di belakang gadis yang juga memakai baju sailor namun berbeda warna itu. "Wah, banyak sekali perahu kertasnya!" Ia tampak antusias melihatnya dan berjongkok di hadapan perahu-perahu tersebut. "Kamu yang membuat ini semua, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Athrun._

_"Iya, itu... buatanku semua."_

_"Sugoi na..."_

_Gadis kecil itu ikut berjongkok di samping Kira. "Jika kamu mau, ambil saja," tawarnya._

_"Eh? Hontou ni?"_

_Ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil._

_"Aku ambil dua, ya?" pintanya sambil mengambil dua buah perahu kertas berwarna kuning serta biru tua di hadapannya._

_"Kamu... mau buat permohonan apa?" tanya Athrun._

_"Permohonan?" Kira menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri._

_"Iya, katanya jika kita menulis permohonan di perahu kertas dan menaruhnya di atas danau ini, pasti akan terkabul. Bukan hanya permohonan saja, tapi terkadang apa yang kita tulis sebagai pesan di dalam perahu kertas itu juga bisa tersampaikan pada orang yang kita tuju," cerita Athrun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu terus diperhatikan oleh Kira. "Ah! Aku sering melakukannya dan hampir semua pesan dan permohonan yang kutulis bisa terkabul," lanjutnya._

_"Kamu percaya soal itu?"_

_Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat._

_"Haha, kamu lucu! Baiklah, akan kucoba menulis permohonanku!"_

_"Aku juga!"_

_Kira dan Athrun membuka kembali perahu kertasnya dan mulai menulis permohonan mereka, lalu kembali melipatnya seperti sedia kala. Senyum senang terlihat di wajah chubby mereka yang sungguh menggemaskan. Kira menaruh kedua perahunya di atas air danau yang tenang dan diikuti oleh Athrun._

_"Siap?" tanya Kira._

_"Siap!"_

_"Yosh! Perahu kertas! Meluncur!" _

_Dengan sekuat naga Kira meniup kedua perahunya menuju ke tengah danau bersama Athrun di sampingnya. Setelah perahu mereka mengapung cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, baik Athrun dan Kira sama-sama tertawa pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah senang Athrun berubah menjadi panik lalu menatap langit dari balik celah-celah dedaunan pohon. _

_"A-aku harus pulang sekarang!"_

_"Eh? Sekarang?"_

_Athrun mengangguk sambil memasukkan semua perahu kertas miliknya ke dalam tas._

_"Apa... besok kita bisa main lagi?" tanya Kira._

_"Tentu saja! Aku akan ke sini lagi besok!"_

_Kira melambaikan tangan kanannya saat Athrun berjalan menjauhinya. "Eh? Aku belum tahu namanya." Namun sayang, sosok Athrun sudah tak terlihat lagi sejak saat itu._

**_Flashback mode off_**

"Kamu... si gadis perahu kertas yang waktu itu...?" tanya Kira tak percaya.

"Jadi, Kira-_san_ adalah laki-laki yang menolongku dulu?" tanya balik Athrun.

Wajah kaget laki-laki itu kini berubah 180° menjadi wajah bahagia. Andai gadis itu tahu, bahwa sejak hari itu Kira terus menunggu kedatangannya sebelum ia pergi ke PLANT. Tiba-tiba Kira memeluk tubuh Athrun dan langsung membuat Cagalli yang terus memerhatikan mereka itu terheran-heran. "Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau kau sedekat itu selama ini," katanya seraya melepas pelukannya.

Athrun yang masih syok hanya mengangguk pelan.

Laki-laki berwajah tampan dan manis itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Athrun sadari, Kira terus memperhatikan gerakan mata gadis itu yang selalu tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di samping kanannya dengan pandangan takut dan cemas. Setelah bernostalgia sebentar, laki-laki itu memilih untuk beristirahat dan sekalian menemani Athrun.

"Kira, aku mau lari lagi." Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? Masih mau lari?" tanya Kira.

"Hmm."

Pandangan gadis itu masih tertuju pada laki-laki berambut _blond_ yang sudah berlari menjauhi mereka dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun di satu sisi, dari matanya itu juga seperti menginginkan sosok Cagalli untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau takut pada adikku?"

"...!?"

Tawa pelan terdengar dari arah Kira. "Kau selalu meliriknya dengan mata ketakutan."

"Tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak takut padanya," dusta Athrun.

"Dia tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan. Cagalli memang dingin, cuek, dan suka hal-hal yang berbau sadis, tapi adikku itu baik kok. Dia hanya tak mau berurusan dengan perempuan, tapi bukan berarti Cagalli nggak normal, ya." Kira tersenyum lembut setelahnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia juga cengeng seperti dirimu sewaktu masih kecil," ceritanya.

"Eh?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan membuat Athrun kembali menatap tempat menghilangnya sosok Cagalli tadi. _Entah kenapa, aku jadi mencemaskannya setelah aku bermimpi buruk tadi, _katanya dalam hari seraya menunduk.

**To Be Continued**

Sebelumnya, Mizu berterima kasih pada semuanya! TT^TT Mizu benar-benar senang pas baca _review_ dari kalian dan langsung mengetik lanjutan ini. Oh iya, Mizu juga ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

**CLBK (Hiatus)**

Yep! Itulah pengumumannya. _Hontou ni gomenasai_, _minna-san_! Mizu kesusahan untuk lanjutinnya karena Mizu udah gak galau lagi. Yeeey! #niup-niup terompet tahun baru# Mizu buat fic itu saat lagi galau, jadi susah ngelanjutinnya. T^T

**Terima kasih untuk para review-nya, Cyaaz, Hoshi Uzuki, mrs. zala, Guest 1 (**haha, iya, iya. Mizu ngerti kok. :) ini Mizu udah lanjutin chap 3 nya**), Lia ELF, popcaga, Guest 2(**sip! Mizu akan lanjutin fic ini sampai tamat**), lezala, syafina. nashwa, Keiko (**di warning ada tulisan AU-nya juga kok, bisa dibilang ini slight Canon dan lebih banyak AU nya. :) oke! Mizu lanjutin ceritanya! Ehehe, sip sip, semoga KiRakusu nya jadi happy ending ya XD**), ojou. rizky, dan semuanya! :*****

Inspirasi buat chap 1 itu dari film **CLANNAD** episode 1. Ada yang suka dengan anime itu, kah? :) Terus chap 2, asli dari imajinasi Mizu dan chap 3 dari **episode 1 Gundam SEED**. :D Hayooo, ingat kan? Ingat kan? XD

**Fic ini diperkirakan sampai 30-an chap! *uuups... XD**

Nah, Mizu juga punya permintaan pada para review yang tidak meninggalkan nama di kotak _review_. Ehehe, kan ada pepatah bilang, "tidak kenal nama, tanda tak sayang." Tapi terserah juga sih mau tulis nama atau gak(?)

**Sekali lagi terima kasih! #bow#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 9 Februari 2013**


	4. AsuCaga Will Be A Couple?

Laki-laki berumur enam belasan tahun itu menghela napas yang entah sudah ke berapa kali ia lakukan di pagi ini. Di pikirannya, kini terdapat banyak pertanyaan mengenai sosok gadis paling pendiam—mungkin—di kelasnya. Sudah tiga hari ini ia bermimpi buruk, belum lagi semua kejadian yang terjadi ketika bertatap muka atau saat melihat gadis tersebut. _Oh my, Cagalli. What's happen on the earth!?_

"Cagalli, kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya si kakak, Kira Hibiki.

"Dan ini sudah ketiga hari," sahut Cagalli sambil membuka loker sepatunya.

Tampak Kira yang sudah berganti sepatu melangkah mendekatinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Sekali-kali kau rapikan sedikit pakaianmu. Di rumah saja kau rapi, masa di luar rumah tampil berantakan begini?" katanya seraya merapikan dasi yang dipakai laki-laki berambut _blond_ di hadapannya. Kira tertawa pelan setelah melihat wajah si adik yang nampaknya risih dengan sikapnya di depan umum ini.

"Aku tidak suka terlalu rapi soal penampilanku."

"Dasar, kau ini."

Cagalli menutup lokernya setelah seragam khas musim seminya dirapikan Kira.

"_Ohayou_, Athrun!" sapa Kira sambil tersenyum tipis begitu melihat sosok gadis yang sekarang berseragam khas musim semi berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu membalas sapaan Kira dan mereka pun pergi ke kelas bersama. Sama seperti kemarin, saat setelah Kira tahu kalau Athrun-lah gadis yang pernah bermain dengannya dan meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih terdiam di depan lokernya.

"_It's weird..._"

"_It's weird..._"

"_It's weird..._"

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan namun malah membuat fansnya yang melihat langsung menatapnya dengan mata penuh kagum. Iris mata _amber_-nya terus menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Lama ia menatap, membuatnya melihat sosok lain dari Athrun. Sosok yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya ketika bertatap muka secara langsung dengan gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan, sosok gadis tersebut berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari tubuh Kira. Dan sejak kapan Athrun memakai pakaian pria dan _SEJAK KAPAN ADA HELIKOPTER DI SEKOLAH!? _Cagalli menggelengkapan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali untuk menghentikan pandangan anehnya.

"..."

_...dan sejak kapan aku merasa... cemas dan kosong...?_

Sudah berulang kali Cagalli merasakan hal aneh semacam ini.

_Perasaan yang ditinggalkan...?_

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi...?" Ia menjambak pelan rambut bagian depannya.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 4**

**AsuCaga Will Be A Couple!?**

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu, Athrun Zala tampak dengan tenang mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas lalu mulai memakannya secara perlahan dan tanpa suara. Hari ini Nicol Amalfi—teman sejak SD-nya—itu berjanji akan makan bersama di kelas 2-A setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Sekretaris Kelas.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang laki-laki _blonde_ tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Pssst! Kenapa Cagalli-_kun_ melihat ke sini terus, ya?"

"Eh? M-masa sih? Mungkin dia hanya melihat awan."

"Serius loh, matanya... terus menatap ke Zala-_san_ terus."

_Deg!_

Spontan saja gerakan Athrun terhenti setelah mencuri-curi percakapan—atau lebih tepatnya bisikan—dari dua gadis di belakangnya. _A-apa? Cagalli? _Karena terlalu penasaran akan kebenarannya, Athrun melirik sebentar ke samping kanan lalu menatap ke depan dan memasang wajah tenang. _Tatapan mengintimidasi, tatapan mengintimidasi, tatapan mengintimidasi, _katanya dalam hati dengan keringat dingin meluncur dari pipinya seraya memakan bekalnya lagi.

_Srak!_ Suara kursi bergeser terdengar

_Tap, tap, tap._

Gadis berambut _navy blue_ sebahu itu menulikan sebentar pendengarannya.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Deg, deg, deg, deg._

Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mengarah pada tempat yang ia duduki. Athrun tak berani menengok dan lebih memilih memakan bekalnya seolah tak peduli. Sebuah bayangan besar tertangkap dengan jelas, belum lagi parfum yang sangat dikenalinya datang ke indera penciumannya. _Parfum rasa jeruk? Mungkinkah..._

_Braaak!_

"!?"

Reflek kedua mata Athrun tertutup saat suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat isi kotak _bento_-nya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan ada yang keluar dari kotaknya. Athrun memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu acara makan siangnya.

_Deg!_

Kedua matanya melebar sedikit begitu melihat sosok Cagalli Hibiki di hadapannya.

"Kau..."

Suara geraman dari mulut laki-laki itu membuat Athrun menegang. "A-apa?"

Kedua tangan Cagalli terkepal dengan pandangan tajam mengarah pada gadis di depannya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah, Athrun Zala!?" Melihat gadis yang dibentaknya itu diam tak menyahut, membuat Cagalli menggeram. "KAU! Iya, KAU, ATHRUN ZALA! Kenapa bayanganmu selalu muncul di pikiranku tiap hari!? Bukan hanya itu, sosokmu selalu ada dimana-mana! Saat kau dan aku tidak bertemu pun, kau juga terus menghantuiku! Sebenarnya siapa kau!?"

"A-aku... aku tidak ta—"

"—dan sudah tiga hari ini aku bermimpi dimana kau selalu bertanya, 'kau tidak mengingatku?' Ini sungguh gila! Aku baru bertemu dan berbicara denganmu di semester ini, tapi kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu!?"

Athrun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam dan merona mendengarnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa saat.

"_Anoo_, kau mungkin salah paham, Cagalli-_san_," kata Athrun dengan nada mencicit.

Saat ini ia tampak ketakutan atau... malah malu karena pernyataan Cagalli terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta?

"_It's weird, you know_! Aku tak pernah mengalami amnesia sehingga lupa dengan masa kecilku! Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya!? Seenaknya menggangguku di malam hari dan masuk ke dalam mimpiku seenaknya! Dan apa-apaan itu tadi pagi! Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin pergi jauh saat ingin ke kelas dengan Kira!? Bahkan ada helikopter juga di depanmu! Ini... ini membuatku frustasi!" Semua uneg-unegnya akhirnya keluar dengan nada penuh emosi. Ia juga tak menyadari kalau di kedua pipinya samar-samar terlihat rona merah.

"Err, helikopter?" heran gadis bermarga Zala itu.

"Iya, helikopter! Dan aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa bisa ada helikopter masuk sekolah!"

_Ngiiiiiiiiiing..._

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua teman sekelasnya tengah memperhatikan kejadian barusan. Bahkan Lacus dan lainnya serta Nicol yang ingin makan bersama dengan Athrun pun juga melihatnya dari luar kelas. Lacus menatap bingung ke arah Kira yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa seplastik kecil cemilan yang dibelinya di kantin. Nicol tampak cemas melihat keadaan Athrun yang kelihatan terpojok di hadapan Cagalli. Lain lagi dengan Dearka dan Miriallia yang memandang mereka sambil tersenyum misterius. Yzak yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan urusan orang lain pun kini bersiul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang yang melihat Athrun dan Cagalli tampak syok sekarang.

_Deg!_ Wajah si gadis bermata _emerald_ itu makin memerah.

_Astaga! Kenapa wajahnya sedekat iniii!? _panik Athrun yang kelewat_ OOC._

Keadaan jadi makin berbahaya saat Cagalli mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Athrun dengan jarak sejengkal antara kedua hidung mereka. Semua yang melihat langsung tercengang karena baru kali ini melihat Cagalli bertingkah seperti itu. Dalam penglihatan mereka, laki-laki itu seperti ingin mencium Athrun secara terang-terangan. Kira melirik sebentar ke arah gadis berambut _light pink_ di sampingnya dengan pandangan cemas. Sedang yang ditatap hanya diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Athrun mengernyitkan wajahnya seolah marah dengan tindakan—keterlaluan—Cagalli.

Lama keduanya beradu pandang, sampai-sampai suasana semakin menegang.

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Cagalli mencengkeram bahu Athrun seraya mendekatkan diri pada si gadis. "_Idiot_! Jangan memikirkan hal macam-macam! Dengar! Di benakku, kau bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki yang tingginya lebih dari aku dan Kira," desisnya tepat di telinga kanan Athrun.

_Deg!_

Andai Cagalli tahu, Athrun terus menahan napasnya sedari tadi. "A-apa...?"

Laki-laki itu menjauh setelah mengatakaninti pembicaraannya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Athrun lalu melirik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum pergi keluar kelas. "_It's weird_. Bayangan apa lagi itu?" gumamnya sambil menjambak rambut. Ia bingung saat melihat kedua mata Athrun yang entah kenapa berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan mengintimidasi dan ingin membunuh. _Tapi kenapa? Kenapa terlihat ada pantulan api di kedua matanya?_

Setelah suasana kembali seperti semula, Nicol datang menghampiri Athrun.

"A-Athrun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak disakitinya, kan?" tanyanya.

Athrun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Jam pelajaran baru saja selesai, Cagalli beniat untuk pulang ke rumah dengan _skate board_ kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau muda dan membolos dari kegiatan klub basket. Setelah kejadian di jam istirahat, rasanya semua pandangan dan perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. "_Kuso_!" desisnya begitu menyadari kecerobohannya yang secara terang-terangan membentak seorang gadis di depan umum. Andai ia sadar, kalau pandangan orang-orang itu adalah pandangan kagum karena berani menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum...

"Cagalli."

Ia menengok lalu menelengkan kepala secara tidak sadar. "Lacus?"

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya mendekati Cagalli yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-A.

"Kau menungguku? Memang kau tidak ekskul?"

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bolos saja, lagipula bukannya kau mau mentraktirku makan es krim di kedai yang biasanya kita datangi?" Ia tertawa pelan melihat Cagalli menepuk keningnya sendiri pertanda ia lupa akan janji yang dibuatnya lusa kemarin. "Karena Cagalli sudah lupa janjimu sendiri, kau harus mentraktirku seporsi _pancake_ juga sebagai hukumannya!" serunya sambil memeluk lengan kanan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah." Cagalli tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli," bisik Lacus sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm."

Mereka tampak seperti orang pacaran jika dilihat dari sudut mata Athrun yang tengah menunggu sosok Cagalli di depan loker-loker sepatu. Gadis itu menunduk melihatnya. Setitik rasa _sakit_ dan _cemburu_ menyelinap di hatinya secara diam-diam. _Bukankah tadi dia bilang... _Dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis rasa tersebut. _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak menembakku, dia hanya mengaku bahwa hal aneh itu juga terjadi padanya, _kata Athrun dalam hati.

"Athrun Zala-_san_?"

Si gadis yang memakai syal putih itu menengok lalu mengangguk.

Lacus menghampirinya karena loker sepatunya dekat dengan tempat berdirinya Athrun sekarang. "Athrun-_san_, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Melihat Athrun mengangguk, membuat Lacus tersenyum senang. "Tidak ekskul melukis hari ini?" tanyanya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hari ini aku izin," jawab Athrun.

"_Aa, sou desu ka_."

Cagalli yang sudah berganti sepatu langsung mengajak Lacus pergi. "Ayo."

Yang diajak mengangguk. "Athrun-_san_, kami duluan, ya," pamit Lacus.

Athrun tampak ragu membalasnya dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Saat Cagalli dan Lacus berjalan di ambang pintu masuk, ia berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. "_Cho-chotto matte kudasai,_ Cagalli-_san_!" pintanya sambil menahan lengan kiri laki-laki yang tengah dipeluk lengan kanannya oleh Lacus. _K-kenapa terlihat seperti memperebutkan Cagalli-san!? _pekiknya dalam hati begitu sadar dalam hitungan detik. Sontak Athrun langsung melepas tangannya dari lengan Cagalli. "_Gomenasai!_"

"Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada datar.

"Aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu." Athrun melirik Lacus sebentar.

Cagalli terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Lacus. "Lacus, kau duluan saja."

Gadis berseragam musim semi itu menatap balik Cagalli lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Keduanya menatap kepergian Lacus untuk memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Athrun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudian menengok pada laki-laki yang selama ini juga muncul di dalam mimpinya. "Maaf, kalau aku lancang," katanya seraya menunduk.

"Tak apa. Cepat katakan apa maumu," ketus Cagalli.

Tampaknya Athrun bingung dan memilih berbasi-basi sebentar. "Lacus... pacarmu, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Laki-laki beriris mata _amber_ itu memandang sinis pada Athrun.

"B-baiklah, intinya saja. Ini... soal pernyataanmu siang ta—"

"—jangan berpikir pernyataanku tadi adalah pernyataan cinta," potong Cagalli.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Tentu saja aku tidak berpikiran pernyataanmu itu adalah pernyataan cinta," _walau di awal aku sempat berpikiran begitu, _lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia menatap sepasang mata _amber_ Cagalli dan memasang wajah serius. "Kali ini aku serius. Apa yang sering terjadi padamu jika berdekatan denganku juga terjadi padaku jika aku berdekatan dengamu. Mungkin kau melihatku seperti sosok laki-laki, begitu juga aku yang terkadang melihatmu sebagai sosok perempuan," ceritanya.

"M-maksudmu...?"

"Ya, aku sering melihatmu dalam sosok yang lain."

Terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memikirkan hal aneh tersebut.

Perlahan Athrun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku selalu berpikir tapi tak bisa kutemukan jawabannya," lirihnya.

Cagalli menghela napas sambil memperbaiki posisi tasnya yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Kalau aku tahu jawabannya, mana mungkin aku bertanya tadi siang!"

"... Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**...lupakan."**

_Deg!_ Dengan cepat Athrun menatap sosok laki-laki di depannya. _Lupakan? _Tangan kanannya yang bebas kini terkepal. _Semudah itu kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya? Mana mungkin aku bisa kalau jawabannya saja belum ditemukan! _pikirnya sambil memandang sengit Cagalli yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa semudah itu kau menyuruhku melupakannya?"

Kedua pasang mata Cagalli menatap tajam mata Athrun. "Memang, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mencari jawabannya, begitu?" Ia mendengus kesal. "Sekarang aku berpikir, kalau ini semua hanya kebetulan. Cobalah berpikir seperti itu, kau pasti bisa melupakannya tanpa harus repot-repot mencari jawaban yang mungkin tidak akan kau temukan," kata Cagalli dengan ketus plus datar.

"Kalau mencarinya bersama, mungkin bisa ketemu jawabannya," balas Athrun.

"Huh? Apa yang harus dicari? Ini hanya kebetulan, _maybe_?"

Athrun merasa gemas sekarang dengan tingkah Cagalli. "Kau saja berkata kebetulan dengan nada ragu-ragu," cibirnya—tanpa sadar.

"Aku tak mau repot-repot mencarinya. Membuang waktuku saja," ketus Cagalli lagi.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa melupakan hal aneh yang terjadi padaku seperti yang kau lakukan, Cagalli-_san,_" balas Athrun dengan nada ketus.

"Terserah kau saja." Cagalli mendekati Athrun dan berbisik tepat di telinga Athrun. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah kau berbicara dan menatapku lagi karena aku tak mau hal aneh ini terus menghantui hari-hariku. Kau mengerti 'kan, Zala-_san_?" desisnya seraya merapikan sedikit rambut Athrun yang sedikit berantakan. Ia pun pergi dengan _skate board_-nya, meninggalkan gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu sendiri.

Perbuatan Cagalli barusan membuat Athrun menggeram. "Cagalli... Hibiki..."

**To Be Continued**

Sebelumnya, Mizu minta maaf atas kesalahan teknis di _update_-an chap 3 kemarin... #bow#

Jujur, Mizu juga nggak tahu itu kenapa, tapi Mizu cek ke beberapa fandom dan sama. Semua fic yang _update _nggak ada yang keliatan chap terbarunya itu. Sekali Mizu minta maaf... u,u

Err, jangan _flame_ Mizu ya soal chap 4 ini... T^T Mizu nggak mungkin beneran buat mereka jadi _couple_ di chap ini sesuai judulnya. Oh iya, Mizu juga mau minta maaf kalau buat para pembaca risih dengan _crack pairing_-nya. Terlebih pairing **CagallixLacus** dan **AthrunxKira**-nya. Huaaa! _Gomeeen_! TT^TT #sembah sujud di kaki readers# Untuk menghindari kesalahan teknis lagi, Mizu _update_ di sore hari. Haha, kayaknya rawan kalo _update_ malam. XD

Mizu juga **berterima kasih untuk review-nya**, **Ffionn, aeni hibiki (**hehe, thanks ya karena sudah nyebut nama. :) salam kenal juga! #bow# yosh! Semangat! XD**), Cyaaz, nelsha, Hoshi Uzuki,** dan **semuanya yang sudah membaca fic ini.** :)

Mizu mau tanya juga, sebenarnya warna rambut Athrun itu apa, ya? T^T Mizu rancu antara navy blue atau dark blue. _Onegaishimasu!_ #bow#

**SANKYUU! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 17 Februari 2013**


	5. Is He Truly A Male?

Laki-laki itu menghela napas sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tengah menunggunya di sana. _Jadi, dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku, huh? Apa maksudnya ini!? _Ia memilih berhenti berselancar dengan _skate board_ hijau miliknya tepat 100 meter dari gerbang sekolah lalu berjongkok tepat di atas _skate board_ sambil menaruh wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Tanpa disadarinya, tingkahnya itu menarik perhatian beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Uuugh! Kepalaku pusing memikirkannya!" gerutu laki-laki _blonde_ tersebut.

"Cagalli? Kenapa berjongkok di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Mendengar suara khas seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat Cagalli mendongak.

Lacus tengah tersenyum manis di sana.

"Lacus? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya berdiri.

Yang ditanya malah memasang wajah cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tanpa hitungan menit, kedua pipi gadis itu langsung dicubit Cagalli. "Cagalli! sakit tahu!" bentak Lacus tanpa berhenti mengelus kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Siapa suruh pasang wajah begitu? Jelek tahu," canda Cagalli dengan nada datar.

Walaupun nadanya datar, tetap saja membuat si gadis tertawa.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Tadi 'kan aku menyuruhmu duluan," tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang dan makan es krim bersamamu."

"Baiklah, _Hime-sama_." Cagalli menggandeng tangan Lacus seraya menenteng _skate board_-nya di tangan kiri. Senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wajah tampan plus manisnya itu. Andaikan ia tahu, gadis yang digandengnya kini tengah tersenyum miris dengan pandangan sayu.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 5**

**Is He Truly A Male?**

* * *

Matahari ingin kembali ke ufuk barat saat kedua sejoli—Cagalli dan Lacus—melanjutkan perjalanan dari kedai es krim langganan mereka ke rumah kediaman Clyne untuk mengantar Lacus. Cagalli tampak melirik sesekali pada gadis berambut _light pink_ tersebut yang sedari tadi tampak melamun. "Kenapa?"

"Hm? Apa?" tanyanya balik seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan pasang senyum palsu seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

Lacus menghela napas. "Apa senyumku itu terlihat segitu palsunya...?"

"Oh ayolah, Lacus." Laki-laki itu memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

Melihat ekspresi bosan yang ditunjukkan Cagalli, membuat Lacus gemas dan langsung memeluk lengan tangan kanannya. Senyum miris kini tampak lagi di wajah cantik bak Puteri Kerajaan itu. "Aku... tidak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan senyum palsuku padamu, Cagalli."

"Lalu apa itu tadi?"

"...entah?"

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya.

"Hangat..."

"Hmm? Apa?"

Lacus mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Cagalli. "Kau hangat, Cagalli."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya laki-laki beriris mata _amber_ itu sambil berhenti melangkah karena mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Clyne. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya terlihat bosan kini tergantikan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Cagalli! Ternyata sudah sampai! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

_Twitch!_ Empat sudut persegi nampak di kening adik Kira tersebut.

Baru saja Lacus ingin melangkah, tangan besar Cagalli menahannya.

"Eh!?"

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit oleng dan punggungnya menabrak tembok di samping pagar rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Jantungnya berdetak kencang begitu melihat ekspresi laki-laki yang tengah memojokkannya. "Cagalli!? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan p-padaku?" tanya Lacus gugup. Wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan malu saat wajah Cagalli mendekatinya. Bahkan, napasnya yang berbau _mint_ itu mengenai wajah Lacus.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"A-a, tidak kok. Memang apa yang kusembunyikan?"

"Bohong. Aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu saat menutupi perasaanmu seperti saat ini."

"Haha, a-apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti, Cagalli."

"..."

Lacus menyentuh kedua pipi Cagalli seraya lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki tersebut. Tampaknya Cagalli juga tak mempermasalahkan jarak hidung mereka saat ini yang hanya terpaut 5 centi. "_Gomen_, membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya memikirkan tugas sekolahku karena harus dikumpulkan besok," jelasnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik. "Nah, sekarang. Kau bisa melepaskanku, kan? Ini tempat umum, Cagalli," tanya Lacus atau bisa dikatakan itu adalah permintaannya.

Cagalli menurut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Lacus.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar dan mentraktir es krimku tadi."

"..."

Gadis itu membersihkan sedikit seragamnya yang agak kotor di bagian punggung.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Cagalli sambil menaiki _skate board_-nya.

"Dipikirkan? Maksudmu?" tanya Lacus tidak mengerti.

Sesaat laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Lacus berupa seragam khas musim semi itu menatap lurus ke depan lalu menatap salah satu Primadona Archangel High School di hadapannya dengan pandangan lebih lunak dari sebelumnya. "Aku hanya bicara soal bayangan itu dengannya. Aku pernah cerita 'kan padamu waktu itu?" Senyum tipis mengakhiri perkataan Cagalli.

Tak ada respon apapun selain senyum manisnya yang ia perlihatkan.

"Walau kau tak mau mengaku, aku tahu itu."

"Tak apa, aku tidak mempermasa—"

"—aku memintanya untuk menjauhiku dan aku juga akan menjauhinya."

"Eh?"

Mendengar pekikan Lacus, membuat Cagalli memasang wajah heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku menjauhinya?"

"A-a, bukan begitu. Tapi..." Gadis berambut _light pink_ itu tampak kesusahan mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Athrun, bagaimanapun juga dia itu perempuan, Cagalli. Oh iya, apa kamu sudah meminta maaf padanya soal tadi siang? Kau juga seharusnya tidak menyatakan _perasaanmu_ dengan nada membentak, Cagalli," kata Lacus panjang lebar.

"Aku? Minta maaf? Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf karena telah menggangguku!"

Lacus menepuk keningnya. _Kapan sikap keras kepalanya bisa hilang, ya?_

"Huh! Dan apa-apaan itu kata-katamu!? Aku tidak menyatakan cinta, Lacuuus!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ia menatap rumahnya sebentar. "Kurasa, hari sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau pulang, Cagalli. Udara malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan," katanya lagi. Beberapa puluh detik pun berlalu tanpa percakapan. Lacus sedikit salah tingkah begitu ditatap secara intens oleh Cagalli. "C-Cagalli?" panggilnya dengan nada gugup.

_Tap._ Laki-laki itu melangkah lebih dekat dengan Lacus.

Si gadis hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

_Cuuup._

Sebuah kecupan mampir di pipi kanannya.

_Bluuush!_ Wajahnya samar-samar merona saat Cagalli menciumnya lama. Lacus memejamkan kedua matanya sampai ciuman itu berakhir. Begitu bibir itu menjauh dari pipinya, ia membuka kedua mata blue-gray-nya perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Deg!_

Detak jantungnya kini bergemuruh diikuti iris matanya melebar sedikit. Gadis itu terkejut saat sesosok laki-laki asing namun terlihat familiar tersebut menggantikan sosok Cagalli. Wajah sosok itu terlihat tampan dengan senyum tulusnya, tapi entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang. _S-siapa? Bukankah yang menciumku tadi itu Cagalli? _tanyanya dalam hati. Secepat kilat ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Lacus? Kau kenapa?"

Lacus membuka matanya dan terlihat sosok Cagalli yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Athrun Zala sedikit merapikan dasi biru-putihnya lalu merapikan _sweater_ biru tua tanpa lengannya. Saat dirasakannya sudah rapi, ia pun kemudian melangkah lagi menuju sekolah diiringi gugurnya bunga-bunga sakura sebagai _background_-nya. Sesampainya di gedung sekolah, ia langsung mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ putihnya di depan loker.

"Psst, itu tuh orangnya datang."

"Ah, jika kuingat kemarin, rasanya jadi iri."

"Iya, ya. Ditembak Cagalli-_kun_, di depan umum pula."

"Sst! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"Biarin, biar dia dengar kalau fansnya keberatan jika dia yang ditembak Cagalli-_kun_!"

Setelah mendengar percakapan dari fans Cagalli yang berbisik tentangnya, Athrun hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela napas. _Kenapa... mereka jadi berpikiran seperti itu padaku? _tanyanya bingung sambil menunduk. Ia berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya dengan wajah tetap menunduk, sampai-sampai harus bertabrakan dengan Yzak dan Dearka yang baru saja mampir ke kelas 2-A untuk menemui si kembar Hibiki.

"Kalau jalan tuh, lihat-lihat dong!" bentak Yzak.

"A-a, _go-gomenasai_, Joule-_san_!" kata Athrun dengan badan membungkuk.

"Yzak, jangan mulai deh. Sudah, ayo ke kelas!" ajak Dearka paksa.

Laki-laki berambut _silver_ pendek itu mendengus kesal begitu tahu yang menabraknya adalah Athrun Zala. "Cih! Gadis itu...," geramnya dengan nada seperti orang yang punya dendam kesumat pada gadis yang masih membungkukkan badannya dan suara Yzak yang lumayan keras bisa didengar oleh Athrun itu sendiri.

"Kenapa... jadi begini?" gumamnya sambil menegakkan kembali badannya.

Pandangan sayu pun tampak di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Teng, tong, teng, tong..._

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda sudah waktunya jam istirahat.

Athrun memilih memakan bekalnya sebelum berganti baju. Hari ini memang jadwalnya kelas 2-A untuk olahraga setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Ia menghela napas berat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya saat beberapa siswi terdengar tengah membicarakan kejadian kemarin. _Kalau tahu akan jadi seburuk ini, lebih baik aku izin tidak masuk sekolah, _pikirnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan entah sejak kapan, atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para siswi yang berbisik tentangnya terdiam.

"Yo, Ath—kau kenapa? Suram begitu?"

Yang ditanya mendongak dengan wajah suram.

Nicol Amalfi, Sekretaris kelas 2-C datang dengan membawa sekotak _bento_.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Nicol," sahutnya seraya menyuap sepotong telur gulungnya dengan sumpit. Laki-laki berambut hijau zamrud itu bertanya lagi sambil duduk di kursi depan Athrun. "Gara-gara kejadian kemarin, semua orang di sekolah membicarakanku," cerita Athrun lalu tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi, ia menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah, besok juga pasti hilang dengan sendirinya kok," kata Nicol.

"Aku tak yakin."

Nicol menatap Athrun sesaat. "Maklum sih, mereka semua—khususnya fans Cagalli—tidak terima soal kejadian kemarin. Kau 'kan gadis biasa-biasa saja dan hanya mendapat rangking 15 seangkatan." Perkataan dari sahabatnya itu langsung membuat atmosfer di sekitar Athrun lebih menggelap dari sebelumnya, sedang Nicol sendiri tengah memakan bekalnya dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan perkataan—pedas—nya barusan.

"Cerita padamu, buat _mood_-ku lebih hancur, Nicol."

"Eh? Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak berniat memperburuk _mood_-mu."

"Pikiran realistismu itu yang langsung membuatku _drop_."

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_." Nicol kembali memakan _bento_-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bekal keduanya habis tak bersisa. Athrun izin ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju setelah dilihatnya para siswi sudah hampir keseluruhan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga. "Nicol, aku ganti baju dulu," pamitnya seraya mengambil baju olahraga berwarna putih dengan garis biru tua di sekitar bagian kanan serta bawah bajunya yang berlengan pendek. Di bagian lengan serta kerah lehernya juga berwarna serupa dengan celana _training_ selututnya, yaitu biru tua.

"Aku juga mau kembali ke kelas," kata Nicol seraya berdiri.

"Oke, nanti ada ekskul sepulang sekolah?" tanya si gadis.

"Ada, kau juga ada, kan?"

Athrun hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar kelas bersama Nicol dan berpisah di depan kelas 2-A. Ia sedikit menunduk ketika berjalan di koridor karena terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswi kelas lain tentang kejadian penembakan Cagalli kemarin, setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan. Begitu sampai di ujung koridor, ia ditabrak beberapa siswi sekelasnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti sekaligus kamar mandi.

"Kalau jalan, pakai mata dong!" bentak siswi berambut hitam.

Mereka pun pergi setelah menabrak bahu Athrun hingga sedikit terdorong.

_Jalan pakai mata? Bagaimana caranya? _pikir Athrun dalam hati.

Ia pun kembali melangkah menuju ruang ganti yang menjadi satu dengan kamar mandi khusus perempuan. Gadis itu agaknya berjalan sambil melamun karena terus saja menunduk dan tanpa sadar sudah melewati ruang ganti perempuan. Kaki jenjangnya itu membawanya menuju ruang ganti khusus laki-laki yang ada di paling ujung koridor dekat tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia terus menunduk dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu tersebut.

Kepalanya yang terus menunduk kini mendongak agak ke atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun tampak me-_loading_ apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Tiga detik kemudian...

"KYAAAAA!"

_BRAK!_

Gadis itu pun keluar dengan wajah memerah seraya menutup pintu itu sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan seorang laki-laki berambut _blond_ yang tengah bertelanjang dada mematung di sana. Nampaknya ia masih me-_loading_ kejadian barusan.

_Ckleeek._ Pintu dari satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka.

"Cagalli, tadi kudengar ada suara teriakan perempuan di sini," kata orang itu.

"..."

"Hoi! Cagalli!" Orang tersebut yang ternyata Kira menatap si adik kesal.

Cagalli yang baru saja tersadar langsung memakai kaos putih tanpa lengannya sebelum memakai baju olahraga. "Gadis itu, seperti baru lihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada saja," gerutunya seraya menggosok-gosok telinga kanannya yang sedikit berdengung. "Gara-gara teriakannya, telingaku jadi berdengung begini," gerutu Cagalli lagi.

"Namanya juga perempuan," sahut Kira sambil terkekeh.

"Huh! Makanya itu, aku malas untuk berurusan dengan perempuan!"

"Memang siapa yang salah masuk ruang ganti?"

Cagalli yang sudah siap dengan baju olahraganya berjalan menuju pintu. "Si gadis aneh yang selalu kulihat seperti laki-laki itu yang salah masuk ruang ganti," jawabnya sebelum ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Jawaban dari Cagalli tentu saja membuat Kira keheranan. Ia pun memilih untuk berganti baju dua menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi lagi.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

_Bruk!_ "Aaargh! Kenapa hari ini buruk sekali, _Kami-sama_...!?" gerutu Athrun setelah menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur _king size_-nya. Tangan kanannya terkepal sesaat. Di memorinya, masih teringat dengan jelas kejadian memalukan di jam istirahat tadi siang.

"Mau taruh dimana mukaku sekarang!?"

Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu terduduk sambil mengacak-acak rambut _navy blue_-nya.

"Lebih baik, aku mandi dulu lalu mengerjakan tugas sekolah," putus Athrun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Athrun tampak menyangga dagu sambil membolak-balikan buku catatan Matematikanya. Tinggal tiga nomor yang belum ia isi dari dua puluh pertanyaan yang ada. Gadis itu mulai bosan dan memilih untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya tersebut. Toh, tugas itu akan dikumpulkan lusa besok.

_Brrrmmm!_

Mendengar suara mobil masuk ke garasi, buru-buru Athrun menengok ke jendela.

"Papa? Tumben, pulang hari ini?" gumamnya.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Ya? Masuk! Tidak dikunci!" suruh si pemilik kamar, Athrun.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pelayang di ambang pintu. "Athrun-_sama_, Tuan Besar pulang," katanya memberitahu karena ia dipesankan oleh Athrun saat Patrick pulang, ia harus melapor padanya.

"Hmm, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Bi." Gadis yang kini berpakaian piyama hijau muda itu tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati, Athrun-_sama_."

Pintu pun kembali tertutup setelahnya.

_Brrrmmmmm!_

Suara mobil keluar lagi dari garasi terdengar. Sontak membuat Athrun menengok lalu menunduk. Mobil _sport_ hitam yang dipakai Patrick kini sudah tak lagi di garasi. Ia menghela napas seraya mengambil setoples berisi burung-burung kertas yang baru dibuatnya sebanyak 500 buah. Di kertas-kertas itu, ia tulis semua perasaannya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami selama setahun ini pun juga Athrun tulis.

"Mending nggak usah pulang kalau cuma sebentar."

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Sebuah pesan masuk dari ponsel _flip_-nya.

_Klik._

'_Athrun, besok jangan lupa bawa catatan Geografi ya!'_

Athrun membalas pesan tersebut. _'Iya, bawel. -_-' _Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur lalu duduk kembali ke kursi belajarnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil dua lembar kertas origami berwarna merah dan bersiap untuk membuat burung kertas. Sebelum menulis, Athrun merobek kertas tersebut menjadi empat.

_Hari ini, aku ingin bercerita lagi tentang Cagalli Hibiki._

_Laki-laki... ah! Aku tak tahu dia itu benar-benar laki-laki atau perempuan._

_Jika kau tanya kenapa... aku sendiri juga bingung._

_Masalahnya, saat istirahat tadi, aku salah masuk ruang ganti dan melihatnya... Oh Kami-sama... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku melihatnya hanya memakai kaos dalam yang tidak menutupi tubuhnya sampai perut berwarna hijau tua dan celana dalam yang sama dengan warna serupa. Aku bingung... sangat..._

Semua yang ia tulis memang benar adanya.

Dengan rapi, ia mulai melipat kertas itu menjadi bentuk burung kertas.

Empat menit berlalu, Athrun kembali menulis di sobekan kerta lainnya.

_Apa benar dia itu laki-laki? _

_Tapi kenapa dalam penglihatanku Cagalli adalah perempuan?_

_Ah! Benar!_

_Jika kuperhatikan lagi, namanya juga tidak sesuai dengan nama laki-laki..._

_Jangan-jangan... dia menyamar?_

_Tapi untuk apa menyamar? Belum lagi, kenapa kalau menyamar harus berganti baju di ruang ganti yang terbuka seperti itu? Kenapa tidak di kamar mandinya? Bukankah jika ganti baju di sana, akan cepat ketahuan, ya? Tapi... memang tak ada orang lagi sih di ruang ganti laki-laki. Nggak logis, nggak logis..._

Gadis itu kembali melipatnya menjadi burung kertas. Seselesainya burung kertas itu dibentuk, ia menatap langit malam dari jendelanya. "Sejak saat itu... aku terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan Cagalli Hibiki dan semua hal misterius lainnya yang berhubungan dengannya," gumam Athrun. Ia menggaruk-garuk pelan kepala bagian belakangnya seraya menatap burung kertas buatannya barusan. "Lalu sekarang... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemukan jawaban atas semua misteri ini?"

**To Be Continued**

#nengok ke atas# ~_~ err, terlalu OOC ya chap ini? Apalagi Lacus nya. TT^TT Gomeeen! Ugh, Cagalli, kenapa kau memojokkan Lacus seperti itu?

Cagalli : bawel banget jadi Author. Kan lo yang buat gue jadi kayak gitu, BAKA!

Mizu : huaaa! #kabur#

Oh iya, mulai saat ini, Mizu akan memakai navy blue begitu melihat review dari para readers semua... :D

Nah, hubungan CagallixLacus nggak wajar banget kan di sini? XDDD

Kira juga kebagian sedikit pula... #pundung#

Ah! Athrun juga... terlalu melankolis ya? #pundung#

Mizu juga mau bilangin nih, semua bayangan aneh yang mereka lihat itu, asli ada di ANIME nya... XD Ingat** episode 20 dan 24** aja, pasti langsung kebayang.

Terakhir, Mizu mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua **para readers dan reviewers, terutama pada pandamwuchan, aeni hibiki (**haha, sip, sip, sip... Mizu pakai kata navy blue mulai sekarang. XD thank you! #hugs**#), nelsha, Citrus Bergamia, Cyaaz, mrs. zala, Hoshi Uzuki, lezala, Orenji Lushin, dan CloudxLightning!** :D **Thanks guys!** #hugs#

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir ke mariii~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 24 Februari 2013**


	6. Bloody Valentine War I

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 6**

**Bloody Valentine War I**

* * *

Athrun hanya bisa menunduk ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sepanjang koridor. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian dari semua siswa-siswi di sekolah. Tadi pagi pun ia mendapat banyak sekali _surat cinta _dari para fans Cagalli Hibiki di loker sepatunya. _Kami-sama, dou shiyou?_

_Cklek._

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sekaligus ruang ganti sambil menghela napas.

Suara air kran dari wastafel memenuhi ruangan tersebut setelahnya.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini sejak berbicara dengannya?"

_BRAK!_

Pintu kamar mandi di belakang Athrun terbuka dengan keras dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Reflek, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Raut wajahnya tampak heran dengan salah satu alis terangkat begitu melihat tiga orang gadis berbeda warna rambut tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Karena tak ada pergerakan dari mereka, Athrun memilih untuk kembali mencuci tangan serta membasuh muka dari air kran.

"Kau... Athrun Zala!"

Kegiatan gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu terhenti lalu menengok. "Ya?"

Para gadis yang diketahui bernama Asagi Caldwell, Mayura Labatt, dan Juri Wu Nien dari kelas 2-D itu menghampiri Athrun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa menyadari adanya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa kalian mencariku?" tanya si gadis Zala dengan wajah polos.

"Kau..." Asagi menatap Athrun tajam sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

_Bugh!_

Tiba-tiba Mayura mendorong Athrun hingga terbentur tembok. Tentu saja Athrun meringis walau dengan nada pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh ketiga gadis di depannya. "A-apa-apa—!?" _Deg!_ Protesannya terhenti begitu ingat siapa sosok mereka yang sebenarnya. _Sial, sekarang aku berurusan dengan Pengurus Cagalli FC, _pikir Athrun.

"Apa!? Kau mau protes lalu mengadu pada _Sensei_, heh?" hardik Mayura.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kok diam? Nggak berani protes seperti tadi?" tanya Asagi seraya memegang dagu Athrun untuk melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"..." Gadis beriris mata _emerald_ itu memilih diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Mayura tertawa. "Oh, lihat wajahnya, Asagi. Melas sekali!" serunya dengan nada ceria.

"Juri! Kenapa diam begitu!? Bukannya kau juga sebal padanya?" tanya Asagi.

Kelihatannya gadis berkacamata dan berkuncir dua itu enggan untuk melakukan rencananya begitu melihat tatapan kosong Athrun. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan bahwa Athrun juga merasa tertekan dengan hal yang terjadi padanya. Apalagi Juri juga sempat melihat wajah gadis itu ketika melihat lokernya penuh dengan _surat cinta _dari fans Cagalli. "Maaf, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan." Ia pun memilih kembali ke kelasnya sambil sedikit merapikan sedikit _sweater_ biru tua tanpa lengan serta dasinya yang agak mengendur.

"Huh? Kenapa dengannya?" heran Mayura.

Asagi mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu.

Athrun yang masih dipojokkan oleh Asagi dan Mayura tampak seperti orang yang tanpa jiwa. Tatapannya memang kosong karena di pandangannya terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blond_—seperti Asagi—dan lurus sebahu tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol—yang sebenarnya tangan Asagi—di bawah dagunya. Bukan! Athrun tidak takut dengan ancaman tembakan pistol seperti itu, tapi ia terpaku dengan wajah gadis penodong pistol tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat terluka, bahkan air matanya terus turun dari kedua pipinya.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

"Heh? Cengeng sekali, belum diapa-apain sudah nangis begitu!" hardik Asagi.

"..."

_Teng, tong, teng, tong..._

Bel berbunyi mengintrupsi kegiatan Asagi dan Mayura pada Athrun.

"Asagi, kita hentikan saja. Jam pertama akan mulai," kata Mayura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Gadis _blonde_ ikal dan berpakaian—agak—berantakan itu mengangguk, lalu menatap wajah Athrun yang sudah sembab akibat tangisan tanpa suaranya itu. "Kali ini kami tidak akan bertindak kasar padamu sebagai peringatan yang pertama. Tapi jika kau berani-berani mendekati Cagalli-_kun_ lagi, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertindak kasar. Kau mengerti?"

"..."

"Huh! Sudahlah, sepertinya dia juga sudah kapok, Asagi," kata Mayura.

"Sepertinya," sahut Asagi sambil mendorong wajah Athrun ke samping kanan seperti orang yang baru saja menampar pipi kiri gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu. "Ah, iya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu sebelum kami pergi. Apa benar Cagalli-_kun_ menyukaimu dan memintamu sebagai pacarnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"..."

Mayura memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Mana mungkin mau menjawab."

Asagi mendengus kesal. "Kalau semua itu benar, kami tetap tidak akan menerimamu jadi kekasih Cagalli-_kun_! Karena gadis yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya adalah **Lacus Clyne**! Cam 'kan itu baik-baik, Athrun Zala-_san_!"

_Brak!_

Pintu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan sosok Athrun yang perlahan merosot ke lantai dengan wajah menunduk. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa ia minta. "Kenapa? Kenapa... aku malah menangis seperti ini?"

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Pemberitaan mengenai hubungan dirinya dan Athrun yang mengatakan mereka tengah _berpacaran _itu membuat Cagalli tak bisa tidur selama jam pelajaran Matematika sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia melirik sebentar ke samping kirinya. Entah keberuntungan—atau keburukan?—darimana yang didapatnya karena di perpindahan posisi tempat duduk untuk semester empat kali ini, ia duduk di sebelah kanan Athrun.

"Pssst, apa kau percaya Cagalli-_kun_ punya perasaan lebih pada Zala-_san_?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu dengar perkataan Cagalli-_kun_ waktu itu."

"Aa, _sou ka_. Tapi menurutmu, apa mereka _jadian_?"

"Mm, kelihatannya sih, nggak. Lihat, mereka nggak ngobrol seharian ini."

"Bisa jadi 'kan, mereka _backstreet_?"

"Ah, walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan mendukungnya karena Cagalli-_kun_ terlihat serasi dengan Lacus Clyne. Kau pasti sering melihat mereka jalan berdua, kan?"

_BRAK!_

Percakapan kedua gadis tadi serta kegiatan lainnya di kelas 2-A terhenti seketika.

Semua pasang mata kini menatap sosok laki-laki _blonde_ yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas meja. Bahkan Athrun yang sedari tadi terus menunduk kini ikut menatapnya. Gadis itu tampaknya kaget karena suara gebrakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Cagalli sangat keras. Kedua matanya menatap tangan laki-laki itu. Merah. Tapi dilihat dari wajah Cagalli, ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Cagalli? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kira yang duduk di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kira menatap si adik yang berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng jaket _baseball_-nya.

"Geez! Tak bisakah mereka diam barang semenit saja untuk tidak membicarakan kejadian lusa kemarin!?" geram Cagalli sambil memakai jaket _baseball_ berwarna biru-putih miliknya tanpa berhenti melangkah. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan ke ujung koridor lalu turun ke lantai dasar. Begitu ruangan yang dicarinya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya, ia pun bergegas ke sana dan menghiraukan suara-suara panggilan dari fansnya yang ada di sepanjang koridor. Sepertinya, jadi orang popular itu merepotkan, ya?

Seorang gadis berambut serupa dengannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cagalli-_senpai_, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Stellar, ruangannya dikunci?" tanya Cagalli _to the point_.

Gadis bernama lengkap Stellar Loussier yang umurnya lebih muda setahun dari Cagalli itu sedikit kesusahan saat mengangkat sebuah kunci di tangan kanannya sementara di tangan kirinya penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan beberapa buku. "Baru Stellar ingin membuka ruangan ini, _Senpai_."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Cagalli mengambil tumpukan kertas dan buku dari Stellar.

"Eh? Cagalli-_senpai_! Stellar bisa melakukannya sendiri kok."

"Sudah, kau buka saja pintunya. Aku mau pakai ruangan itu."

Stellar mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kemudian mengangguk.

Pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang On-Air' itu terbuka. Dengan terburu-buru Cagalli masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Stellar yang tengah bengong di ambang pintu. "Oi, Stellar! Jangan melamun terus! Cepat, bantu aku menyalakan _loudspeaker_-nya!" pinta laki-laki itu dengan nada datar plus memelas(?).

"A-a, iya." Ia pun ikut masuk dan membantu si senpai menyalakan _loudspeaker_ sekolah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, _loudspeaker_ itu pun aktif.

"_Senpai_, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa sampai memakai _loudspeaker_ sekolah?"

"Ini penting dan harus diumumin ke semua orang."

"Penting?"

Laki-laki yang hari ini tidak memakai dasi dan membuka dua kancing di bagian atas itu hanya mengangguk seraya menoleh. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Stellar seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia juga menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah Stellar yang merengut. "_Thanks_ ya, adikku tersayang," kata Cagalli dengan tenangnya.

"Ugh! Rambut Stellar 'kan jadi berantakan sekarang!" gerutunya.

Cagalli tersenyum tipis lalu mengetuk-ngetuk _microphone_.

Terdengar suara dengungan setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tes! 1, 2, tes!"**

Semua perhatian siswa-siwi Archangel High School yang berada di kantin tertuju pada loudspeaker kecil yang ada di pojok kantin, termasuk Kira dan kawan-kawan yang tengah menyantap makan siang.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan suara ini," kata Miriallia.

Dearka mengernyit. "Seperti suara..."

"**Selamat siang siswa-siswi Archangel High School!"**

"SIAAANG!" sahut semua orang yang ada di kantin.

Athrun dan Nicol yang baru saja masuk ke kantin, kini ikut menengok pada _loudspeaker_.

"**Maaf jika saya seenaknya memakai loudspeaker sekolah untuk keperluan pribadi. Saya—Cagalli Hibiki—ingin meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini karena perbuatan saya lusa kemarin."**

_Deg! _Tiba-tiba Athrun menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"...Cagalli. Ternyata benar," kata Dearka melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus.

"Cagalli?" Kira menatap Lacus yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya.

"KYAAA! Suara Cagalli-_kun COOL_!" Suara jeritan kecil terdengar dari para Cagalli FC.

"**Semua berita yang kalian dapatkan itu TIDAK BENAR! Saya dan Athrun Zala tidak JADIAN! Jadi, saya meminta pada kalian semua untuk berhenti membicarakan hal itu di belakang ataupun di depan saya. Saya ulangi sekali lagi, SAYA DAN ATHRUN ZALA TIDAK JADIAN! Memang saya menyatakan perasaan saya padanya, tapi bukan dalam artian yang kalian maksud! Tolong DIINGAT. Terima kasih!"**

"Eh? Jadi Cagalli-_kun_ tidak jadian dengan Athrun? Yes!"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka jadian."

"Cagalli-_kun_ memang lebih pantas dengan Lacus. Iya, kan?"

Miriallia menatap sejenak para fans Cagalli yang sangat mendukung kedekatan idolanya dengan gadis berambut _light pink_ yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia tampak mengernyit melihat Lacus melamun dan hanya mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_-nya. "Kamu kenapa, Lacus?" tanya Miriallia khawatir.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Kamu kesal dengan berita itu?"

Lagi-lagi, Lacus tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum.

"Kamu nggak usah kesal lagi, Cagalli sudah meluruskan semuanya."

Lacus menghela napas begitu mendengar perkataan Miriallia. Memang akhir-akhir ini harinya terusik dengan berita itu tapi ia percaya kalau semua itu tidak benar. Ia tahu, Cagalli hanya mengatakan perasaan anehnya pada Athrun mengenai sosok lain gadis itu yang sering Cagalli lihat. Tapi Lacus tidak akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia merasa sedikit _sesak_ saat dengar berita Athrun dan Cagalli jadian. Kedua mata _blue-gray_ miliknya menatap seorang laki-laki yang punya hubungan darah dengan Cagalli dan tengah duduk di hadapannya. Namun yang ia lihat justru tengah menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar kantin dengan terburu-buru disusul oleh Sekretaris di kelasnya—kelas 2-C—Nicol Amalfi.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Kelas 2-A tampak ramai dari biasanya setelah jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Kelas itu bersyukur karena guru Sejarah yang terkenal _killer _itu—mungkin—tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Banyak yang menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk bercanda, mengobrol, dan tidur, seperti yang dilakukan salah satu _Prince_ of Archangel High School—Cagalli—yang satu ini.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, guru Sejarah itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

Athrun melamun sambil menyangga dagu dengan pandangan ke langit biru.

Kira terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan catatannya dan sesekali melirik ke belakang.

_BRAK!_

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan sosok si guru _killer_ yang nampak terlihat seperti baru saja lari _marathon_ sejauh 1000 km. Semua murid kelas 2-A menatap wanita paruh baya bernama Natarle Badgiruel yang menjadi guru Sejarah mereka selama kelas 2 ini. Ia merapikan sedikit pakaian khas seorang guru dan serba hitam itu yang kini dipakainya, sebelum memasuki kelas 2-A.

"Maaf saya telat, tadi ada sedikit keributan di ruang guru," jelasnya seraya menaruh beberapa buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja guru.

"..."

Hening seketika.

Kedua mata Natarle menatap satu persatu wajah muridnya.

_Twitch!_ Empat sudut siku-siku tampak di kening si guru. "Cagalli-_kun_? Tak bisakah kau tidak tertidur di jam pelajaranku?" tanyanya dengan nada geram. Guru yang satu ini memang paling benci melihat muridnya tertidur saat ia mengajar. Walaupun anak muridnya itu selalu mendapat nilai bagus, tapi ia juga memberi nilai dengan melihat kepribadiannya.

"Nnnggh... Tapi ngantuk, _Sensei_," keluh Cagalli seraya mencoba membuka matanya.

"Nggak ada 'tapi-tapian'! Cepat buka bukunya dan perhatikan!"

Dengan malas, laki-laki itu menurut.

"Dan lepas jaketmu, Cagalli-_kun_!"

"_Yare, yare_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natarle menghela napas ketika materi yang diajarkannya selesai. Tanya jawab pun sudah, kini ia harus menyampaikan hal penting yang sebenarnya sangat ia tidak suka. Awalnya wanita itu menentang untuk memberitahukan hal _ini _pada anak-anak tapi pihak sekolah memaksanya, bahkan pertengkaran pun terjadi antar dirinya dengan sang Kepala Sekolah, Ledonir Kisaka. Oleh sebab itu, guru yang paling _on time _itu terlambat.

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak mau memberitahukan ini, tapi sekolah memaksa saya."

"Curhat, _Sensei_?" celetuk Cagalli secara spontan.

"Tolong jangan mulai lagi, Cagalli-_kun_," kata si guru dengan nada sabar.

Kira menepuk keningnya melihat hubungan Cagalli-Natarle yang sangat buruk itu.

"Kali ini, _Sensei_ serius dan tolong simak baik-baik materi yang _Sensei_ berikan."

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

Cagalli menatap bosan Natarle lalu memilih untuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Walaupun begitu, indera pendengarannya akan siap mendengarkannya seperti biasa. "Apa kalian tahu, kenapa sekolah kita dinamakan Archangel High School? Ah, sebelum itu, apa kalian tahu, kenapa simbol sekolah kita itu sebuah pesawat?" Pertanyaan dari sang guru membuat konsentrasi Cagalli terfokus pada simbol Archangel High School yang ada di dada bagian kiri _sweater_-nya.

"Nggak tahu, _Sensei,_" sahut semuanya kompak.

"Sebenarnya, pesawat itu bukan pesawat biasa," kata Natarle.

"Maksudnya, _Sensei_?" celetuk Kira.

_Nggak adik, nggak kakaknya, sama-sama pintar ngomong nyeletuk, _pikir Natarle dalam hati. Ia berdeham sebentar. "Nama sekolah kita diambil dari nama pesawat tempur tersebut," Natarle memperlihatkan gambar pesawat Archangel di layar _infocus_ kelas, "Pesawat ini juga merupakan salah satu dari tiga pesawat di **Three Ships Alliance** yang mendamaikan perang **Bloody Valentine War**."

_Deg!_

_Srak!_

Tiba-tiba Kira berdiri dari kursinya begitu mendengar penjelasan Natarle. Tampak Cagalli dan Athrun juga merasa kaget namun lebih memilih diam dengan jantung yang entah kenapa berdetak kencang.

"Kira-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"...tidak apa-apa." Laki-laki itu kembali duduk lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Baik, saya lanjutkan." Natarle membuka sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Perang Bloody Valentine mulai terjadi pada Cosmic Era 70, di saat perang antara pihak Bumi atau Earth Alliance atau disebut juga OMNI Enforce dengan PLANT atau ZAFT memuncak akibat serangan yang dilakukan pasukan Bumi terhadap salah satu PLANT, yaitu Junius Seven dengan menggunakan misil berhulu ledak nuklir—"

—_srak! _

Kini bukan Kira yang berdiri dari kursinya, tapi Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Natarle dengan nada heran.

"... _sumimasen_." Athrun kembali duduk, namun Cagalli terus terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Cagalli-_kun_? Tolong duduk," perintah wanita yang sudah berkepala tiga itu.

"...maaf, tolong lanjutkan."

Nampaknya si guru masih heran dengan aksi dari ketiga muridnya itu. Ia menatap semua murid kelas 2-A yang terlihat antusias dengan materi yang diberikan. Namun tatapannya terhenti pada Kira yang terlihat gelisah di kursinya. "Baik, saya lanjutkan lagi. Lalu pada tanggal 14 Februari CE 70, perang yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Diawali dengan pencurian beberapa prototipe dari _mobile suit _yang dikembangkan oleh prajurit Bumi oleh pasukan ZAFT, yang secara diam-diam dilakukan di dalam sebuah koloni luar angkasa yang dimiliki negara kita—ORB Union—yaitu **Heliopolis**."

_Sret!_ Seorang siswa mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya belum pernah dengar tentang Heliopolis, _Sensei_."

Senyum terukir di wajah Natarle. "Heliopolis adalah sebuah koloni yang dibuat ORB Union di luar angkasa, namun sayangnya, koloni itu harus musnah karena Bloody Valentine War. Di Heliopolis sendiri juga punya sebuah pabrik yang memproduksi banyak perangkat tempur dan sebagainya yang diberi nama Morganraete Inc.."

"Jadi, _mobile suit_ itu benar-benar ada ya, _Sensei_?"

Natarle mengangguk.

"Pasti kalian sudah tahu istilah Gundam dan lainnya dari Anime. Sebenarnya semua prototipe tersebut menggunakan sistem '**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver Synthesis System' dan disingkat menjadi **GUNDAM**. Mobile suit tersebut memang masih dalam pengembangan namun telah dicuri oleh pasukan ZAFT."

"Lalu, soal Three Ships Alliance itu, bagaimana?"

"Soal itu—"

—_teng. Tong. Teng. Tong!_

"Ya, sepertinya materi kali ini harus selesai sampai di sini."

Terdengar suara keluhan dari para murid.

Natarle hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa soal perang kali ini, kalian sebegitu tertariknya ketimbang Perang Dunia Pertama dan Kedua?" herannya. "Ah iya! _Sensei _punya syarat untuk kalian jika kalian masih mau mendengarkan materi mengenai Bloody Valentine War besok," kata Natarle.

"Syarat?"

"Ya, kalian harus merahasiakan semua ini dari masyarakat sekitar."

**To Be Continued**

Ya! :DDD bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kelihatan kah tema yang Mizu usung di fanfic ini? #nengok ke atas# Mizu nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini, bahkan ini yang paling panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. T^T

Sepertinya... ini sudah jadi ciri khas Mizu. Makin lama, bakal makin panjang chap-nya.

Ugh, oke! Mizu juga gak nyangka kalau menulis sejarah itu bisa sepanjang ini sampai harus dilanjutkan ke pertemuan selanjutnya. #pundung#

Sebenarnya Mizu rencanain kalau sejarah ini bakal berakhir di chap ini tapi, harus bersambung di chap depan. Sebenarnya juga ada satu scene yang harus masuk di chap 6 tapi... mau gimana lagi? T^T

Oke, oke. Adegan saat pem-bully-an Athrun itu bisa para pembaca bayangkan seperti di **episode 31**. Ingat kan? Ingat kan? XD ingat dong.

Cagalli : tumben banyak omong ni Author satu. -_-

Mizu : apaan sih? ini bagianku tau! Sana, hush! #ngusir paksa#

Mizu gak bisa ngomong banyak, hehe. But, **thanks banget buat para pembaca apalagi pe-review!** #hugs and kiss *eh?# **Thank you so much for Hoshi Uzuki, nelsha, lezala, mrs. zala, aeni hibiki (**soal kekesalan Yzak pada Athrun akan terungkap di 3 chapter ke depan. Ehehe, thank you so much! #hugs#**), pandamwuchan, dan semua para silent readers dimanapun kalian berada! :***

**Err, Mizu minta maaf kalau ada yang salah dengan sejarah Bloody Valentine War ini. T^T Mizu butuh bantuan juga tentang perang-perangnya. Ehehe... onegaishimasu!**

**Kritik, saran, ataupun flame bisa kalian kirim lewat kotak review!**

**Mizu akan terima semuanya! XD**

**THANKS~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 1 Maret 2013**


	7. Bloody Valentine War I Season 2

Natarle sekali lagi membolak-balikkan selembar materi yang ingin diberikannya hari ini pada murid-muridnya kelas 2-A lalu mengernyit. Ia sudah membacanya berulang kali namun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan materi tersebut. Terlalu banyak misteri yang masih harus diungkapnya sejak Natarle masuk ke Archangel dan bersangkutan dengan sekolah yang menjadi tempat mengajarnya selama dua tahun ini.

_Teng. Tong. Teng. Tong._

Sekali lagi wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, tapi setidaknya aku tahu sedikit banyak tentang perang yang pernah menghancurkan Onogoro Island tujuh abad silam."

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 7**

**Bloody Valentine War I Season 2**

* * *

Kelas 2-A kembali hening saat seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka seperti biasanya. Guru Sejarah mereka tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka. Senyumnya makin mengembang begitu melihat muridnya yang—ehem—terpintar—tapi juga paling malas—di kelas 2-A itu terjaga dan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Terlihat jelas bukan, muridnya itu sangat tertarik dengan kelanjutan dari materinya yang kemarin harus terpotong dengan jam pulang?

"Syukurlah, pagi ini, Cagalli-_kun_ tidak tertidur," katanya seraya berdiri di depan kelas.

"Huh! Kalau materi kemarin tidak terpotong juga, aku takkan terbangun, _Sensei_."

"Hmm, begitu? Tapi _Sensei_ ingin melanjutkan materi tentang dampak dari Perang Dunia satu dan dua terlebih—"

"Ah! _Sensei_ nggak asyik nih! Masih penasaran soal kemarin, _Sensei_!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan celetukan dari salah satu siswi 2-A.

Natarle tampak menahan emosinya. "Kalian ini..."

Kira memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "_Sensei_, tolong lanjutkan materi yang kemarin dulu. Kami semua penasaran, _Sensei_. Belum lagi kemarin _Sensei _menyuruh kami untuk tutup mulut pada masyarakat termasuk orang tua kami di rumah. Memang kenapa harus dirahasiakan?"

"Terus soal Three Ships Alliance juga, _Sensei_!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghentikan perang itu, _Sensei_?"

"_Sensei..._"

Sang guru tampak menyerah dengan pendiriannya di awal begitu melihat berpasang-pasang mata—kecuali Cagalli dan Athrun yang tampak menatapnya datar—tengah memohon padanya dengan pandangan bak anak anjing yang belum diberi makan selama sebulan. "Baiklah, _Sensei_ menyerah. Kalian ini memang terlalu penasaran, ya?" Natarle geleng-geleng kepala lalu menyuruh salah satu siswanya menyalakan layar infocus. "Nah, mulai dari mana sekarang pemberian materinya?" tanyanya sambil melihat lembaran-lembaran materi di kedua tangannya.

"Alasan persyaratan yang diberikan _Sensei_ kemarin!" celetuk Cagalli.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Sebelum itu, _Sensei_ ingin bertanya, bagaimana cara kalian bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Ya! Kau yang di pojok sana, Rey Za Burrel! Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke Archangel High School?" tanya Natarle pada sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan buku catatannya.

"Dengan ujian tes masuk yang _cukup_ susah, _Sensei_," jawab Rey.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tes wawancaranya?"

"Hanya ditanyakan 'kenapa memilih masuk ke sekolah ini', 'apa yang diketahui tentang Archangel High School', dan 'apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh kita setelah lulus sekolah'." Terlihat dari rautnya sedikit gelisah karena ditatap secara intens oleh sang guru Sejarah yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

"Tepat!"

Athrun mengernyit. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Huh? Terlalu berbelit-belit," keluh Cagalli seraya menyangga dagu.

"Sebenarnya, sekolah ini spesial dan khusus dibangun oleh para veteran."

"..."

Natarle mengangguk sedikit setelah melihat reaksi para siswa-siswi yang terlihat tidak percaya. "Siapa pun yang bisa masuk dan berurusan dengan sekolah ini, mereka semua akan diberitahukan mengenai sejarah yang sudah terlupakan oleh masyarakat seiring berjalannya waktu. Percaya atau tidak, sejarah ini memang ada dan nyata. Sebuah sejarah yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk dibocorkan dan bisa menjadi awal dari sebuah peperangan besar lainnya antara **Coordinator** dan **Natural**."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tegang dan mencekam.

"_Coordinator_ dan..."Tanpa disadari, Kira dan Athrun menggumamkan kata yang sama.

_Natural? _Di sisi lain, Cagalli juga merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi tenang saja, semua itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi." Natarle tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau itu semua terjadi... lagi?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada sosok Rey yang tengah melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat jelas laki-laki berpakaian rapi khas musim semi itu menatap sang guru dengan tatapan menantang. Semuanya tidak ada yang menyadari pandangan tersebut kecuali Kira, Athrun, dan Natarle.

"Selama Bloody Valentine War tidak diungkit—"

"—lalu kenapa sekolah memaksa _Sensei_ untuk memberitahukannya?"

"Karena Archangel High School adalah sekolah khusus."

"Tapi, bukankah materi ini malah membuat keadaan—mungkin—akan terulang lagi?"

"Menurut Kepala Sekolah, tidak masalah kalau hanya tahu sejarahnya."

Suasana entah kenapa menjadi lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya. Cagalli menatap Rey Za Burrel dengan pandangan serius lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua menoleh pada laki-laki yang memakai jaket _baseball_ tanpa _sweater_ dan dasi dengan celana kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua tersebut.

"Cagalli-_kun_? Kau mau apa?" tanya Natarle.

Yang ditanya mendengus. "Aku benci mendengar perkataannya, seoalah-olah perang itu **memang** akan kembali terjadi. Memangnya dia siapa? Tuhan? Atau Utusan-Nya?"

Nampaknya suasana malah makin memanas.

Athrun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja?_

_Srek!_

Si sulung Hibiki yang duduk di depan Cagalli ikut berdiri. "**Hentikan.**"

Natarle menghela napas. "Oke, kita kembali teruskan materinya dan tolong kembali duduk, Hibiki-_kun_." Sang guru kembali melanjutkan begitu melihat si kembar sudah duduk kembali. "Banyak peperangan terjadi saat Bloody Valentine War di antaranya saat berada di luar angkasa setelah hancurnya koloni Heliopolis; di Alaska yang mengakibatkan sebuah kota hancur; lalu terjadi juga di **Onogoro Island** yang sempat hancur akibat ledakan yang dilakukan oleh Representatif saat itu—**Uzumi Nala Athha**—"

—_srak!_

Suara kursi bergeser kembali menyita perhatian Natarle.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Athrun?"

Gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri itu bertanya, "T-tadi... kata _Sensei_, Uzumi Nala... A-Athha?"

"Ya, ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian duduk kembali. Sungguh, wajahnya jadi pucat. Di benaknya sebuah nama kembali terngiang. Sebuah nama yang sama dengan nama yang ia dengar saat laki-laki di sebelah kanannya menyebutkan namanya kemarin. **Cagalli Yula Athha**. _Semua ini membingungkanku! _erangnya dalam hati.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi," kata Natarle seraya membalikkan lembaran materi yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Di sini dijelaskan, Onogoro Island pernah diledakkan oleh Representatif untuk mengantisipasi penyerangan besar-besaran pihak Bumi pada pihak PLANT dengan menggunakan **mass driver** yang merupakan alat untuk menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat tempur ke luar angkasa. Sebagai alternatifnya, pihak Bumi menggunakan _mass driver_ yang ada di **Victoria** setelah pangkalan militernya mereka serang."

"_Sensei_, ada gambar _mass driver_-nya?"

Natarle mencari gambar yang dimaksud lalu menampilkannya di layar infocus.

"Ini gambar _mass driver _setelah diresmikan," katanya menjelaskan. "Selain di Onogoro Island, peperangan yang menjadi akhir dari Bloody Valentine War terjadi di luar angkasa, yaitu di **Jachin Due**. Banyak para veteran yang tewas akibat perang tersebut, bahkan sebuah bulan yang menjadi markas OMNI hancur akibat tembakan **GENESIS**. GENESIS sendiri merupakan senjata yang dibuat ZAFT untuk menghancurkan Bumi."

_Deg!_

Jantung Kira terhenti untuk sesaat mendengar penjelasan Natarle.

Sepasang iris mata _amber_ si adik tampak menatapnya heran begitu melihat tubuh laki-laki di depannya bergetar hebat. Tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Kira. "Kira, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Cagalli dengan nada khawatir. Melihat Kira menggelengkan kepala membuat laki-laki _blonde_ itu menyipit. Ia pun memilih kembali mendengarkan materi—atau dongeng?—dari sang guru.

"Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa damai, _Sensei_?"

Si guru tersenyum kemudian mengambil selembar materi lagi dari atas meja.

"Kedamaian memang susah didapat, namun berkat Three Ships Alliance yang terdiri dari kapal perang Archangel, **Kusanagi**, dan **Eternal** yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para veteran yang membelot ke ORB Union, perang pun berakhir," jelas Natarle sambil menampilkan beberapa gambar kapal tempur yang ia sebutkan secara urut. "Tapi... semua kedamaian yang terjadi hanya berlangsung selama dua tahun, karena Bloody Valentine War kedua terjadi setelah tiga GUNDAM milik ZAFT dicuri oleh tiga extended pihak **Phantom Pain** atau disebut juga **LOGOS**."

Cagalli termenung mendengar kata LOGOS untuk beberapa detik.

Athrun juga sedari tadi terlihat gelisah lalu melamun kemudian gelisah lagi di kursinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Rey Za Burrel terus memperhatikan tingkah ketiga teman sekelasnya—Kira, Cagalli dan Athrun—itu dalam diam.

"_Sensei_ mau mengumumkan sesuatu mengenai kegiatan _Outing_ di semester depan tepatnya bulan Oktober yaitu untuk kelas 2, kalian akan pergi ke Onogoro Island untuk _Study Tour,_" kata si guru sambil membereskan lembaran-lembaran yang berisikan tentang Bloody Valentine War. Terdengar keluhan dari para murid, Natarle tak menggubrisnya dan hanya melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah dua puluh menit _Sensei_ memberikan materi yang sebenarnya tidak penting ini. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan ke materi tentang dampak-dampak dari Perang Dunia satu dan dua."

"Yaaah~"

"Cepat buka buku catatan kalian! _Sensei_ mau lihat!"

"EEEH!?"

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _navy blue_ dan berseragam khas musim semi—kemeja putih berlengan pendek ditutupi _sweater_ biru tua tanpa lengan dan memakai rok kotak-kotak selutut berwarna serupa dengan _sweater_-nya—itu terlihat melamun. Buku sketsa berukuran A3 yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja tampak putih bersih karena si pemilik enggan untuk menggambar. Ruang kelas 2-D yang semula ditempati klub melukis kini hanya gadis itu yang menempati.

"Bloody... Valentine... War? Kenapa...?"

_Sreeek!_

Suara pintu terbuka tidak sekalipun menyita perhatian si gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Athrun? Kok masih di sini?"

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Athrun Zala itu pun akhirnya menengok dengan pandangan sendu. "_Gomen_, aku akan pulang sekarang, Kira-_san_," katanya lirih seraya membereskan peralatan menggambarnya.

Kira menatapnya heran lalu tersenyum. "Panggil aku Kira saja, Athrun."

Sekali lagi Athrun menengok kemudian mengangguk.

"Sejak tadi, kuperhatikan kau melamun terus. Kenapa?"

"..."

Dengan sabar laki-laki berambut _brownis—brown_ dan berwajah manis(?)—itu menunggu jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya setelah mengambil tempat pensilnya yang tertinggal di loker meja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"..."

Si gadis berjalan begitu saja melewati Kira yang termenung dengan perkataan dan raut wajahnya. Laki-laki itu meringis setelah sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain. Ia pun menyusul Athrun untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun niatnya harus terhenti begitu melihat gadis yang pernah bermain dengannya sewaktu masih kecil itu tengah memandangi seorang laki-laki _blonde_ yang baru saja menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun berlari kecil mengejar laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang dilihatnya barusan.

Sesampainya di tempat loker sepatu, laki-laki itu berhenti untuk mengganti sepatu.

"C-Cagalli-_san_!" Athrun pun kini berdiri di belakang Cagalli yang tengah sibuk menalikan sepatunya sambil berjongkok. Gadis itu sedikit terengah-engah karena mengejar Cagalli dari lantai dua menuju loker sepatu. Begitu napasnya kembali normal, ia sedikit memperpendek jarak. "_Anoo_, Cagalli-_san_, aku—"

_ —set!_

Gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu terpaksa mundur begitu Cagalli berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

Terlihat Cagalli menatapnya sekilas lalu menaiki _skate board_-nya.

"C-Cagalli-_san_, tunggu!" Athrun menahan lengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Lepas! Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan dekati aku! Kau lupa!?" bentak Cagalli. Syok. Ia tahu, bentakannya membuat gadis di hadapannya ini syok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Laki-laki pemilik iris mata _amber_ itu tidak mau kesalahpahaman seperti kemarin-kemarin terulang lagi. Ia juga tidak mau, gadis yang diciumnya dua hari yang lalu jadi salah paham. _Oh God! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!?_

Keadaan di sekitar kedua sejoli itu jadi hening untuk beberapa menit.

"Cagalli!"

Suara seseorang dari kejauhan membuat yang dipanggil menengok lalu menepis tangan Athrun yang masih menahan lengannya. "_Gomen_."

Athrun sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar bisikan dari laki-laki yang ingin ia ajak bicara mengenai materi yang diberikan Natarle tadi pagi. Gadis itu tidak salah dengar dan melihat, kan? Seorang Cagalli yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh mengintimidasi dan raut wajah serius itu, barusan menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal dan berkata 'maaf' yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya?

Cagalli pun pergi menyusul Lacus yang sudah berdiri 100 meter di depan gedung sekolah.

Terdiam. Athrun terdiam melihat kedua sejoli itu saling melempar senyum.

_Tunggu! Senyum?_

Gadis itu kaget karena bisa melihat sosok Cagalli tersenyum.

_Tapi... itu 'kan saat bersama Lacus... _Tanpa sadar, punggungnya agak menurun disertai wajah yang menunduk untuk beberapa saat. _Tunggu! Kenapa aku berubah murung begini!? _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Sudahlah! Lupakan! Toh, laki-laki itu tidak mau memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh _itu_ lagi!" putusnya seraya bergegas keluar gedung sekolah, meninggalkan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Kejadian _aneh_?"

**To Be Continued**

Ini dia potongan chap 6 yang kemarin Mizu publish... :) Entah kenapa kalau Mizu gak publish lanjutannya, seminggu ke depan pasti gak akan tenang kalau sekolah. Ahaha, duuuh, besok ulangan produktif pula... #pundung#

Ya! Terakhir, Mizu mengucapkan **terima kasih pada para reviewers** **(Ffionn, Sachika91, Cyaaz, pandamwuchan, aeni hibiki, nelsha, popcaga, mrs. zala, Hoshi Uzuki, lezala)** **dan para readers yang sudah capek-capek menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic Mizu ini... :D Gomenasai, nggak bisa balas review-nya karena ini pun update-nya lewat ponsel. Janji akan balas di chap depan! :) #bow#**

**SANKYUUU!** :* #hugs#

Sampai ketemu di chap depan! XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 3 Maret 2013**


	8. Cagalli Yula Athha

"_**Maaf jika saya seenaknya memakai loudspeaker sekolah untuk keperluan pribadi. Saya—Cagalli Yula Athha—ingin meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini karena perbuatan saya lusa kemarin."**_

_Deg!_

_Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku menyentuh dadaku yang berdegup kencang._

"_Athrun? Kau kenapa?"_

_Bisa kulihat Nicol menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku hanya bisa menunduk._

"_Athrun?"_

"_**Semua berita yang kalian dapatkan itu TIDAK BENAR! Saya dan Athrun Zala tidak JADIAN! Jadi, saya meminta pada kalian semua untuk berhenti membicarakan hal itu di belakang ataupun di depan saya. Saya ulangi sekali lagi, SAYA DAN ATHRUN ZALA TIDAK JADIAN! Memang saya menyatakan perasaan saya padanya, tapi bukan dalam artian yang kalian maksud! Tolong DIINGAT. Terima kasih!"**_

_Kedua bola mataku terarah pada load speaker begitu mendengar pernyataan Cagalli._

_Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padanya untuk hal ini._

_**Cagalli Yula Athha.**_

_Entah kenapa aku terus terpaku dengan nama itu sejak tadi. Aku merasa nama Cagalli Yula Athha adalah nama yang penting untukku, aku juga bisa merasakan pemilik nama itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Cagalli Yula Athha? Apa itu nama samaran Cagalli Hibiki-san? Ah! Tapi apa mungkin dia punya nama samaran?_

"_Athrun, kau dengar, kan? Cagalli sudah mengklarifikasikan tentang hubungan kalian!"_

"_..."_

_Aku tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Nicol sampai sahabatku tersebut menyenggol lenganku. "Kau benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi._

"_...apa Cagalli-san punya nama samaran?"_

_Laki-laki berambut hijau muda itu menatapku heran. "Nama samaran?"_

"_Tadi... dia menyebut namanya yang lain, kan? Cagalli Yula Athha?"_

_Kulihat Nicol kaget lalu terdiam sebentar seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu, mungkin?_

"_Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" gumamku entah pada siapa. Aku pun memilih untuk berlari untuk keluar dari kantin karena aku bisa merasakan semua tatapan fans Cagalli tengah memandangiku. Dalam perjalanan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, Nicol hanya diam dan aku pun juga tak mau memulai ppembicaraan karena pikiranku tertuju pada nama itu._

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 8**

**Cagalli Yula Athha**

* * *

Nicol tampak menatap serius pada layar ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya sambil sesekali mengeratkan puluhan buku tulis yang ada dalam dekapan tangan kirinya. Begitu buku-buku tersebut ditaruh di atas meja wali kelasnya, ia pun keluar dari ruang guru yang berada di lantai dasar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah situs yang ia buka kini menampilkan sebuah kalimat yang sama seperti saat situs lainnya dibuka.

**Situs yang Anda kunjungi telah disegel pemerintah.**

"Ck, semua situs yang berhubungan dengan Cagalli Yula Athha selalu disegel."

Langkah kakinya berbelok dan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

"Nicol!"

Yang dipanggil menengok seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Lacus?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Lacus Clyne itu terengah-engah dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan di lututnya. "_Anoo—hosh_—Nicol—_hosh_—aku ingin—_hosh_—mengumpulkan tugas," kata Lacus sambil menyerahkan buku miliknya dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya ia buat untuk mengelap keringat di pelipisnya setelah berdiri tegak.

"_Gomenasai_, Lacus. Aku baru saja menaruhnya di atas meja _Sensei_," sesal Nicol.

"E...eh?"

Si Sekretaris kelas 2-C itu meringis. "Kau taruh saja di atas meja _Sensei_, Lacus."

Helaan napas terdengar. "Baiklah, _arigatou_." Walaupun berakhir kecewa karena ia sendiri yang harus menaruhnya di meja sang Wali kelas, senyum manis tampak di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu pun pergi ke ruang guru dan meninggalkan Nicol yang samar-samar berwajah merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lacus berlari kecil saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah mengumpulkan tugas. _Ternyata, naik tangga sambil berlari cukup menguras tenaga, _pikirnya sambil berhenti di pertengahan tangga dengan napas kacau. Gadis itu memang tidak kuat berlari tapi saat ini ia harus terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan tugas lainnya yang belum diselesaikannya.

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

Kedua mata _blue-gray_ Lacus agak melebar begitu tahu ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan di ujung tangga. Lacus yang kaget reflek memundurkan tubuhnya saat sampai di lantai dua dan tepat di hadapannya orang itu juga terkesiap. Kaki kanan gadis berambut _light pink_ tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan yang membuatnya oleng ke belakang. _Deg! _Kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat untuk menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Namun tangan lainnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Lacus sehingga ia tak terjatuh dari tangga. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan itu menarik tubuh Lacus hingga berdiri dengan benar.

"Lacus? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok Kira di sana.

_Deg!_

Keduanya terpaku beberapa saat tanpa pergerakan sama sekali.

"Ki...ra," Lacus menggumamkan nama kembaran Cagalli itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan matanya kosong begitu melihat sosok Kira yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan memandang gadis itu seolah tak mengenalnya. Wajah Kira yang memang tampan makin terlihat tampan dan manis dengan pakaian ala militer Bumi yang pernah ia lihat di internet. Pakaian berwarna biru tua keabu-abuan itu tampak familiar bagi Lacus jika Kira yang memakainya. Belum lagi, kejadian saat ini seperti sebuah kejadian yang memang pernah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Lacus bayangkan, Kira juga melihat kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia samar-samar merona begitu melihat sosok lain dari gadis Clyne tersebut dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih untuk bagian atas dengan warna ungu-putih untuk bagian bawah dan panjangnya mencapai mata kaki. _Lacus... sejak kapan memakai gaun? _tanyanya dalam hati.

Arah pandang Lacus tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Arigatou_, Kira."

"A-ah, sama-sama. Maaf," kata Kira seraya melepas tangannya, salah tingkah.

Lacus tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakak Cagalli itu. "A-aku duluan, _jaa!_" Kira pun pergi dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Gadis yang memakai seragam khas musim semi itu terus memandanginya hingga sosok Kira benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. _Selalu... dengan Kira... perasaan itu muncul, _gumam Lacus dalam hati.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Suasana kelas 2-D tampak sepi setelah kegiatan klub melukis selesai. Kini yang tersisa hanya Athrun dan Kira yang bertugas untuk piket di hari itu. Keduanya sibuk memberes-bereskan letak meja dan kursi yang tak beraturan menjadi rapi kembali dalam diam. Tak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan karena terlihat satu sama lain enggan untuk memulai. Baik pikiran Athrun maupun pikiran Kira pun sama-sama tertuju pada hal lain.

"Athrun," panggil laki-laki yang kini sudah memakai jaket tipis berwarna putih itu.

Athrun berhenti menggeser meja seraya menatap Kira. "Ya?"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Asal aku bisa menjawab, akan kujawab."

Wajah Kira terlihat serius setelahnya. "Kau... benar, tidak pacaran dengan Cagalli?"

Kedua mata gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu berkedip sekali. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak pacaran dengan Cagalli, kan?" tanyanya ulang.

Terdengar suara meja yang digeser oleh Athrun sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kira. "Bukannya kemarin sudah diklarifikasi oleh Cagalli-san kalau aku dengannya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu."

"Oh."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku dengan Cagalli-san tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dekat juga tidak."

Kira mengernyit. "Lalu apa yang Cagalli nyatakan padamu waktu itu?"

"..."

"Saat kutanya padanya, dia tidak menjawabnya. Karena penasaran, aku bertanya padamu," kata Kira sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tapi jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa kok," lanjutnya dengan salah tingkah.

"..."

_Sreeek!_

Suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Anoo..." Seorang gadis yang mereka kenal menyembulkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

"Lacus? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kira seraya menghampiri gadis itu.

Lacus berdiri tegak di hadapan Kira. "Aku mencari Cagalli sedari tadi."

"Eh? Cagalli? Memang Cagalli nggak ada jadwal klub hari ini?" Melihat gadis yang sudah memakai syal pemberian sang adik di hari jadinya setahun yang lalu itu menggelengkan kepala membuat Kira ikut geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan karena tidak tahu, tapi karena ia tahu sifat si adik yang selalu datang ke klub basket kalau ada _mood_ untuk bermain saja.

"Apa Kira belum selesai beres-beres?" tanya Lacus.

"Sedikit lagi sele—"

"—biar aku saja yang menghapus papan tulis," sela Athrun menawarkan diri.

Anggukan dari Athrun membuat Kira terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah," kata Kira pada akhirnya. Ia pun mengambil barang-barang miliknya yang masih berada di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah beres semua, Kira berjalan lagi menghampiri Lacus yang tengah menunggunya di luar ruangan. Sesaat ia menengok, "terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maaf, aku pulang duluan," pamitnya dengan nada menyesal.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menunduk sedikit. "_Hai, arigatou gozaimashita_."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Athrun setelahnya. Senyum tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya sementara tangannya sibuk menghapus papan tulis yang kotor dengan sketsa kasar sebuah guci dari Erica Simmons.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5.14 P.M. waktu setempat. Athrun Zala berjalan terus mengikuti jalan setapak sambil sesekali mendongak ke atas. Langit sore memang menarik perhatiannya terlebih jika dilihat dari tempat favoritnya sejak kecil. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya ke dalam kertas lalu mengapungkannya di atas danau, dan tempat itu juga adalah tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kira.

_Tap._

_Syuuuh..._

Angin menyapa tubuh gadis yang hanya memakai seragam khas musim semi berupa rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua selutut dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dibalut _sweater_ tanpa lengan berwarna sama dengan roknya. Di bagian kerah juga masih terpasang dengan rapi sebuah dasi bergaris-garis biru tua-putih. Kedua iris matanya memandang keadaan sekitar. Hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang di taman yang ia selalu datangi sejak kecil itu.

Ia menghampiri sebuah pohon besar di pinggiran danau.

Sebuah tas yang serupa dengan miliknya menarik perhatian Athrun.

Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan tas tersebut dan memandangnya heran.

"Tas siapa ini?" tanya Athrun entah pada siapa.

_Srek, srek._

Athrun mendongak ke atas pohon begitu mendengar suara aneh. Dua kaki yang tertutupi celana kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dan sepatu sport putih terlihat menggantung di sana. Rasa penasaran membuat Athrun berdiri untuk meihat siapa orang yang sudah tidur di atas pohon itu. Kedua matanya agak melebar begitu tahu bahwa Cagalli-lah orang yang tengah tertidur tersebut.

"Cagalli-_san_?"

"..."

Tubuh laki-laki itu tak bergerak sama sekali membuat Athrun menarik sedikit ujung celananya. "Cagalli-_san_, jangan tidur di atas pohon. Nanti kalau jatuh, bagaimana?" suruhnya.

"..."

"Cagalli-_san_?"

"..."

"CAGALLI-_SAN_!"

"...!" Suara orang terjatuh terdengar setelahnya.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki terlihat tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas pohon yang rindang. Kedua kakinya ia biarkan menggantung dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat angin berhembus. Dalam mimpinya laki-laki _blonde_ itu melihat seorang laki-laki lain yang langsung mengingatkan dirinya dengan teman sekelasnya yaitu Athrun Zala. Laki-laki berpakaian serba putih tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah taman sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja yang berada di tengah-tengah dua buah kursi dimana sebelah kirinya belum ada yang menempati.

_Mimpi apa lagi ini? _tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia melangkah mendekati laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Cagalli, apa itu kau?"

_Deg!_

Yang ditanya langsung berhenti melangkah tepat dua ratus meter di belakang laki-laki yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara. Cagalli terdiam dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, antara bingung dan gelisah begitu mendengar suaranya. Suara yang entah kenapa ia rindukan. Lama ia terdiam membuat laki-laki di hadapannya berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Jantung Cagalli berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Belum lagi wajah laki-laki itu memang mirip dengan teman sekelasnya atau bisa dibilang ia adalah versi laki-laki dari gadis bernama lengkap Athrun Zala.

"Cagalli, kemana saja? Saat aku terbangun, kau sudah tak ada di sampingku."

Cagalli berjalan mundur ketika laki-laki itu mendekat.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kedua mata Cagalli melebar karena tubuhnya malah ikut mendekat.

_Grep!_

_Deg, deg, deg._

Detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan ketika kedua tangan laki-laki itu melingkar di kedua sisinya. Tangan kanan Cagalli berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh orang asing—namun familiar—tersebut tapi justru kedua tangannya membalas pelukannya dengan melingkar di leher laki-laki itu. _Apa-apaan ini!?_

"Cagalli... jangan tinggalkan aku."

"..."

"Cagalli... jangan pergi dariku, apapun yang terjadi."

"..."

"Cagalli..."

"..."

"Cagalli-_san_?"

"CAGALLI-_SAN_!"

"...!"

_BRUK!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah benjolan kecil muncul di atas kepala Cagalli begitu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya yang aneh barusan. Bisa ia rasakan sakit yang menjalar dari kepala sampai ke seluruh tubuh karena terjatuh dari pohon yang sempat menjadi tempat tidurnya tadi. Empat sudut siku-siku juga tampak di keningnya begitu tahu siapa orang di balik ini semua. "Kau...," geramnya dengan wajah _horror_ seraya mendongak sedikit.

"Cagalli-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"..."

"Cagalli-_san_?"

"..."

"Caga—"

—_set!_ Dengan secepat kilat Cagalli mengambil posisi duduk sambil mengusap kepalanya karena saat terjatuh yang menyentuh rumput adalah kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut _blond_. "K-kau! A-apa yang kau l-lakukan, HAH!?" bentak Cagalli tanpa menatap Athrun yang sedari tadi berjongkok di sampingnya. Andai gadis itu sadar kalau wajah Cagalli sudah memerah sejak tadi, dan andaikan ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu secara tidak sengaja melihat apa yang ada di balik rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua selututnya.

"_A-a, sumimasen_. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk jangan tidur di atas pohon."

"Huh! Cuma karena itu, kau membangunkanku!?"

Athrun bersimpuh di samping Cagalli yang masih membuang muka. "_Gomen_."

"Ck! Gara-gara kau, aku sampai terjatuh dari atas pohon."

"Makanya aku ingin beritahu kalau tidur di atas pohon bisa ja—"

"—ya! Dan aku pun terjatuh gara-gara kau!" kesal Cagalli sambil menatap Athrun. Keduanya saling tatap untuk beberapa saat dan laki-laki yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan _sweater_ itu memilih untuk membuang muka lagi ke samping. "Apa kau sudah lupa untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal di dalamnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Athrun membuat Cagalli melirik sebentar. "Huh, ada apa?"

"...tidak apa-apa."

Sekali lagi laki-laki itu melirik lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Katakan saja."

"Tadi, Lacus-_san_ mencarimu untuk—mungkin—mengajak pulang bersama. Tapi karena kau nggak ada, jadi Lacus-_san_ pulang dengan Kira," kata Athrun seraya menatap Cagalli yang masih menatap ke arah danau. Sebenarnya gadis itu penasaran dengan ekspresi Cagalli saat ini begitu tahu—mungkin—pacarnya pulang bersama dengan kembarannya.

"Oh."

"...apa tidak apa-apa?"

Cagalli menyender pada batang pohon di belakang tubuhnya. "Tak apa."

"Lacus-_san_ pacarmu, kan?" tanya Athrun dengan nada hati-hati.

"..."

Athrun menatap laki-laki _blonde_ itu dengan wajah penuh minat plus heran.

"Jangan sok tahu, dan lagi, mereka memang sering pulang bersama saat aku memilih bolos ekskul. Seperti yang kulakukan hari ini," sahut Cagalli sambil memejamkan mata. Nampaknya ia masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur lagi untuk beberapa menit.

Hening melanda mereka berdua setelahnya.

"Cagalli-_san_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"...hm."

"Apa kau punya nama samaran?"

Kedua mata Cagalli terbuka. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berminat untuk mencarinya."

"..." Athrun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi lalu menunduk. _Apa memang aku salah dengar, ya? Tapi, aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu dan memang terdengar asli saat itu, _pikirnya. _Mungkin jika kutanyakan, Cagalli pernah mendengar nama itu._

"Cagalli-_san_, aku ingin ber—"

—_set._ "Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Alis kanan Athrun terangkat sedikit sambil memperhatikan Cagalli yang tengah membersihkan pakaiannya seraya mengambil tas yang berada tepat di samping kanan Athrun. "_Mata ashita_." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu—lagi—tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang. Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Mungkin, akan kutanya di lain waktu saja." Kedua mata gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu agak melebar begitu melihat Cagalli berbalik menghampirinya lagi.

"Athrun-_san_."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu, kau merasa hal _aneh_ itu lagi setelah mendengar sejarah tadi. Besok, jika kau mau, temui aku di gerbang sekolah jam tujuh pagi." Seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan Cagalli, Athrun hanya mengangguk sekali. Melihat anggukan dari gadis itu, Cagalli pun kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi dari taman tersebut.

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian...

"Eh? Tadi... apa katanya?" gumam Athrun sambil menggaruk-garuk pelan pipi kanannya dengan wajah polos.

**To Be Continued**

#garuk-garuk pipi# gomen baru bisa update hari ini karena seminggu kemarin sibuk dengan tugas dan ulangan harian. Senin besok pun Mizu harus disibukkan lagi dengan UTS. TT^TT benar-benar gak bakal fokus kalo fic ini gak di update. Ehe, adegan KiRakusu ada loh di GS **phase 8**. Ada yang masih ingat? :D

Mizu bingung... #pundung# akhir-akhir ini banyak inspirasi melintas tapi belum bisa menuangkannya karena pas neppi diaktifin, Mizu gak buka sama sekali Ms Word. Selalu yang dibuka Ms Excel dan Ms PPT. #pundung#

Err, apa chara-chara di sini makin OOC, minna-san?

Err, gomen untuk keterlambatan update yang mungkin akan terjadi lagi di chap depan. T^T gomeeen! #sujud di hadapan readers#

Terima kasih untuk review-review nya, **Ffionn, Sachika19, Cyaaz, pandamwuchan, aeni hibiki (**gomen telat. :) ini udah update, ehe, gomen kalau kelamaan, and thanks untuk support nya**^^), nelshafeena, popcaga, mrs. zala, Hoshi Uzuki, lezala, Guest (**gomen karena gender bender^^ yang pastinya bakal jadi OOC, terima kasih untuk support-nya! :)**), and silent readers!** :* Maaf telat balas! :D

Ya, kritik saran dan flame Mizu terima dengan lapang dada! Ehe...

Terakhir...

**SANKYUUU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 16 Maret 2013**


	9. The Beginning

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 9**

**The Beginning**

* * *

Cagalli Hibiki mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kakinya yang tertutup sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih. Wajah laki-laki itu yang biasanya datar kini makin terlihat datar dan suram. Jaket _baseball_ hitam-putihnya ia lepas sedari tadi dan menaruhnya di bahu kanan, sementara bahu kirinya menggendong tas berwarna serupa dengan celana kotak-kotaknya. Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tepat sejam ia menunggu sosok gadis yang sudah menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir di depan gerbang sekolah layaknya seorang Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Cagalli-_kun, ohayou_~."

Laki-laki melirik sebentar pada gerombalan siswi yang menyapanya. "Hm."

Seorang dari mereka mendekat dan bertanya, "menunggu seseorang?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Cagalli dengan nada datar.

"Pasti menunggu Lacus-_san_, ya? Nggak mungkin 'kan menunggu si Zala," gumamnya.

Mendengar sang idola berdencih, membuat gadis itu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Cagalli menghela napas panjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Mata _amber_-nya yang tajam terus tertuju pada siswa-siswi yang tengah berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Ia menyipitkan matanya setelah sosok yang ditunggu itu tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. "Geez, santai sekali jalannya," gumam Cagalli dengan penuh emosi begitu melihat sosoknya tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya sambil memperhatikan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Tampaknya gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaan Cagalli.

Athrun Zala—nama gadis yang ditunggu Cagalli itu—terperanjat begitu sadar akan kehadiran kembaran Kira tengah menatapnya garang. _Gawat! Aku baru ingat saat di halte kalau Cagalli menyuruhku berangkat satu setengah jam lebih pagi, _paniknya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu 'kan, sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di sini, hah!?" bentak laki-laki itu.

"Err, _g-gomenasai_! Aku lupa!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Cagalli menginjak belakang _skate board_-nya dan berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan kirinya.

Tuk. Athrun bisa merasakan kepalanya dijitak pelan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Eh?" Secepat kilat ia berdiri tegak untuk melihat sang idola Archangel High School tersebut. Namun yang terlihat kini hanya punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh. Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hati gadis itu dan berusaha mengejar. "C-Cagalli-_san_!" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah tanpa ada niat untuk menengok. _Menyebalkan! Dengan mudahnya minta maaf setelah membuat orang lain menunggu selama sejam. Memang dia kira aku tak ada keperluan lain apa!? _kesal Cagalli.

"Cagalli-_san_!" panggil Athrun lagi sambil menahan sosok tersebut.

"Lepas!" bentaknya lagi seraya menepis tangan gadis itu yang menahan lengan kirinya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar lupa," _karena terlalu terhipnotis dengan matamu kemarin, _tambah si gadis dalam hati dengan wajah menunduk. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa murid tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, termasuk gadis berambut _light-pink_ panjang yang baru beberapa menit tiba di gerbang sekolah.

Laki-laki itu melirik sebentar. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah di koridor lantai satu."

Athrun menatap Cagalli yang pergi menjauh kemudian mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah memasuki gedung.

"Lacus, kenapa melamun di depan gerbang?"

Gadis yang baru saja ditanya itu menengok ke samping. "Kira," gumamnya.

Kira menelengkan kepalanya. "Sedang menunggu Cagalli?"

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Mau ke kelas bersama?"

"Tentu." Kira tersenyum walau merasa janggal dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya itu.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Bel selesainya aktivitas belajar-mengajar baru saja berbunyi dua puluh menitan yang lalu. Natarle Badgiruel tersenyum tipis pada kedua tamu tak diundangnya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya menyusun materi sementara waktu. Sedikit heran begitu melihat murid-murid—ehem—kesayangannya ingin menemuinya. "Jadi Cagalli-_kun_, Athrun-_san_, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya si Guru Sejarah tersebut.

"Tentu saja kaki yang membawa kami ke sini," jawab Cagalli asal.

_Twitch!_

"C-Cagalli-_san_...," tegur Athrun dengan nada berbisik.

Sang guru tersenyum maklum walau dalam hati emosinya sudah berkoar-koar.

Terlihat wajah Cagalli berubah menjadi serius dalam seperkian detik. "Ada urusan penting yang ingin kutanyakan pada _Sensei_," katanya dengan nada tegas dan terkesan misterius?

"Tentang sejarah?" tebak Natarle.

Athrun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang Bloody Valentine War, _Sensei_," kata gadis berambut navy blue itu.

Natarle mengernyit dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, _Sensei_ nggak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi soal itu."

"Eh!?"

Cagalli dan Athrun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Mereka bahkan belum mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi sudah ditolak oleh si guru untuk menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. "Tapi _Sensei_, kami—"

"—sekarang kalian bisa keluar dari sini." Natarle memotong perkataan Cagalli.

Tampak wajah Athrun menunduk, padahal ia berharap banyak pada Natarle.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang itu, kalian bisa membaca referensi di perpustakaan," saran Natarle.

Cagalli nampaknya tidak setuju dengan sarannya. "Aku benci tempat itu."

Helaan napas terdengar. "Di sana banyak bahan bacaan mengenai hal yang kalian cari."

Hening sesaat di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Maaf mengganggu kerja _Sensei_," pamit Athrun sopan.

"_Sensei_ menyebalkan," gumam Cagalli seraya pergi tanpa pamit.

Sang guru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Kira menghela napas begitu tahu ekskulnya diliburkan untuk sementara waktu lantaran sang Pembina—Erica Simmons—harus mengikuti rapat sebagai perwakilan klub melukis karena di bulan Juni akhir akan diadakan Pentas Seni sekaligus perayaan HUT AHS yang ke-700. Laki-laki itu termenung sebentar mengingatnya. _Walaupun sudah tua, tetap saja tidak ketinggalan zaman, _herannya. Perlahan ia memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas sambil melamunkan suatu hal, sampai tak sadar bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya yang masih berada di kelas 2-A.

_Sreeek!_

"Kira!"

Yang dipanggil hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena terlalu kaget.

Melihat Kira yang hampir terjungkal membuat Lacus Clyne memekik lalu menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. "Ah, _gomen_, Kira! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetimu," katanya dengan nada bersalah.

"Aa, iya, tak apa."

"Benar?"

Kira hanya mengangguk. "Kau mencariku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Samar-samar wajah Lacus merona.

Melihat respon gadis di hadapannya diam membuat Kira tertawa. "Haha, mana mungkin kau mencariku, pasti Cagalli yang kau cari," katanya sambil berpaling ke arah pintu kelas. Ia menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tapi Cagalli sudah keluar duluan dengan... Athrun, kalau tidak salah."

"..."

"Pasti mereka sedang ada urusan penting, makanya pergi bersama," kata Kira lagi.

"...dengan Athrun, ya?" gumamnya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa pandangan matanya menatap sayu ke lantai kelas sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya gadis itu ingin pulang bersama dengan laki-laki di hadapannya, namun setelah mendengar perkataan Kira membuat hatinya sedikit gelisah. _Kenapa...? Kenapa... harus gelisah?_

_Tuk._

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kira tersenyum untuk menenangkan Lacus.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat. "Emm."

"Oh iya, apa yang lain juga sudah pulang?"

"Tadi mereka sedang menunggu di tempat loker sepatu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana," ajak Kira.

Mereka pun keluar kelas tangga lalu menurun. Di saat yang bersamaan, Cagalli dan Athrun juga tengah menuruni tangga yang berbeda dengan Kira dan Lacus, sehingga mereka sampai terlebih dahulu ke lantai satu. Sepasang sejoli yang baru saja menemui Natarle itu melewati tangga yang dipakai Kira dan Lacus untuk menuju perpustakaan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu aula di bagian barat sekolah.

"Memang ada yang jaga sekarang?" gumam Cagalli sambil mengintip dari pintu kaca.

"Mm, setahuku, Nicol yang berjaga hari ini."

Mendengar ucapan Athrun, Cagalli langsung mendorong pintu berlapis kaca hitam itu ke dalam. Terlihat Mwu La Flaga—Guru Kesiswaan sekaligus Guru Olahraga—tengah membaca sebuah buku di depan meja penjaga dengan seorang murid laki-laki berambut hijau yang diketahui Cagalli bernama Nicol Amalfi.

"Cagalli-_kun_? Tumben ke perpustakaan?" heran Mwu sambil menutup bukunya.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan seadanya.

Nicol tersenyum melihat Athrun ikut masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. "Nggak ekskul?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini klub diliburkan karena ada rapat."

"_Aa, sou ka_," gumam laki-laki tersebut seraya tersenyum pada Cagalli yang tengah mengamati perpustakaan. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Cagalli-_san_?" tawarnya. Yang ditanya tetap serius menjelajahi setiap inchi dari isi perpustakaan sekolah yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sejak awal masuk Archangel High School. Nicol pun memilih bertanya pada Athrun. "Kau mencari buku apa, Athrun? Biar aku bantu mencarinya."

"Mm, aku dan Cagalli-_san_ ingin mencari buku sejarah tentang Bloody War Valentine."

"Eh?"

Nicol dan Mwu terlihat kaget secara bersamaan.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kenapa kalian mencari buku itu?" tanya Mwu dengan wajah serius.

"Kami hanya penasaran," sela Cagalli sebelum Athrun menjawab.

Nicol keluar dari meja penjaga untuk membantu menunjukkan letak buku-buku yang dicari sahabatnya dan Cagalli. Ia melirik sesekali ke Cagalli dan Athrun yang berjalan di belakangnya. _Apa Athrun masih penasaran dengan Cagalli Yula Athha? _Sampai sekarang ia dan gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu masih belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Cagalli Yula Athha yang selalu disebut-sebut Athrun akhir-akhir ini.

Tepat di pojok ruangan, mereka bertiga berhenti. "Semua buku yang kalian butuhkan ada di lemari spesial ini," jelas Nicol.

Cagalli hanya melongo melihat lemari yang besarnya berhasil menutupi dinding itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalian mengerti bahasanya," gumam si penjaga tersebut.

"Memang pakai bahasa apa?" tanya Athrun.

"Mm, setahuku buku-buku ini memakai bahasa kuno."

"Nggak ada salahnya 'kan untuk mencoba," gumam laki-laki _blonde_ sambil menaruh tasnya ke atas meja terdekat lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 3 cm secara asal. Kedua alisnya mengernyit melihat tulisan-tulisan yang berjajar rapi di dalamnya. "Tulisan apa ini?" gumam Cagalli.

Athrun yang penasaran ikut mengambil salah satu buku untuk ia baca.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi... terlihat familiar," gumam Athrun seraya mencoba membacanya.

"Aku ingin pinjam beberapa," putus Cagalli sambil mengambil sepuluh buku sekaligus dan lagi-lagi secara asal.

"Buat kartu pinjamnya dulu, Cagalli-_san_."

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Bisa langsung jadi, kan?"

"Besok baru bisa diambil."

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Athrun Zala terus mendekap tiga buah buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan. Gadis itu bersyukur karena sudah membuat kartu pinjam buku atau bisa dibilang merupakan kartu member perpustakaan sebelumnya. Ia terus berjalan melewati taman kota, kalau saja Cagalli tidak dipanggil untuk ikut rapat di ekskulnya, pasti mereka bisa pulang bersama dan menikmati senja di taman... _eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku berharap bisa pulang bersama dengan laki-laki arogan seperti Cagalli!? _pikirnya dalam hati setelah imajinasinya buyar.

"Geez, pikiran menyebalkan itu lagi," gumam Athrun seraya memasuki sebuah gang.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang komplek yang sepi dan menjadi jalan alternatif satu-satunya menuju rumahnya. Namun untuk hari ini, Athrun lengah dan malah keterusan sehingga masuk ke gang lainnya. Memang ada gang lain yang mirip setelah gang yang biasa ia lalui, dan gadis beriris mata _emerald_ itu baru menyadarinya setelah sampai di depan lapangan berumput liar yang terlihat tidak terawat oleh masyarakat sekitar. Sontak saja ia menegang karena merasakan hawa buruk mendekat.

_Set, set._

Athrun menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri, namun tak ada jalan lain selain jalan tadi.

Ia berbalik dan terperanjat begitu melihat tiga orang laki-laki asing tengah berdiri seratus meter di hadapannya sehingga menghalangi jalannya. Tubuh Athrun benar-benar lemas seketika melihat seringaian dari ketiga laki-laki tersebut. _Bruk! _Buku-bukunya terjatuh bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang bergerak mundur.

"Heh? Ada gadis manis tersesat rupanya," kata laki-laki berambut hijau terang.

"_Ne_, Orga, apa kau lupa memasang plang untuk tidak memasuki daerah ini?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Orga itu menutup buku yang dibukanya sejak awal lalu memandangi sosok Athrun dari atas sampai bawah. "Lumayan, bagaimana menurutmu, Clotho?" tanyanya pada laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang berbicara sebelumnya.

"Heh? Gadis ini bukan tipeku, beda jauh," sahut Clotho.

Laki-laki lainnya melepas _headset_ sebelah kanannya. "Tidak terlalu menarik."

Orga mendengus pelan. "Lalu, mau kau antarkan ke rumahnya, heh, Shani?"

"Tapi aku ingin mengajaknya _bermain _dulu, sepertinya lumayan menarik," kata Shani.

"Tadi katamu tidak menarik, _teme_!"

"Aku bilang tidak 'terlalu' menarik, _baka_."

Clotho yang sedari tadi menyender pada tiang listrik kini berjalan mendekati Athrun yang sejak awal menatap was-was pada mereka bertiga sambil memasukkan PSP ke dalam balik jaket kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. "Sebelum _bermain _dengan Shani, lebih baik _bermain _denganku dulu, gadis manis. Walaupun kau bukan tipeku, tapi wajahmu mirip dengan _mantan teman bermain_ku sebelum dirimu," kata Clotho dengan wajah menyeringai.

Kedua mata Athrun membulat seketika. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia mengambil buku-bukunya lalu berdiri tegak kembali. _Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya ada satu jalan yaitu..._ _LARI! _Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Athrun berlari melewati Clotho—

—_grep!_

"Mau lari ke mana, hm?" bisik Clotho tepat di telinga kanannya.

_Glek! _

"L-lepaskan t-tanganmu!" Rontaan Athrun terdengar oleh Shani dan Orga yang tengah berdebat sejak tadi.

"Hoi, Clotho! Kau curang!" seru Orga seraya mendekat, diikuti Shani di belakangnya.

_G-gawat! Siapapun bantu aku! _Teriak si gadis dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

"Heh? Belum _diapa-apain _sudah tutup mata. Dasar murahan!" ejek Shani.

Diejek seperti itu tentu saja membuat Athrun marah dan melepaskan lengan kanannya dari Clotho lalu meninju pipi Shani hingga laki-laki itu terdorong ke belakang dengan pipi mulai membiru. "Jangan menghina orang seenaknya!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu terperangah sebentar sebelum kembali menyeringai.

"Tiga lawan satu, memang kau bisa menang?" kata Shani seraya berdiri tegak lagi.

_Grep!_

Athrun yang lengah tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok Orga di belakangnya yang langsung mengunci kedua tangannya dari belakang. Buku-buku yang dipeluk Athrun sedari tadi kini berjatuhan kembali. "Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!"

"Haha, sekarang kau mulai berani mengataiku 'Bodoh', heh?"

Gadis itu terus meronta namun usahanya sia-sia.

"K-kalau kalian mau uang, aku akan berikan! Tapi biarkan aku pergi!" putus Athrun.

Shani bersiul pelan. "Uang, ya? Boleh juga."

"Kita sekap saja di gudang lalu minta uang tebusan," kata Clotho sambil menyeringai.

"Ide bagus!" seru Shani lalu menatap Orga. "Bawa dia ke gudang."

_Glek!_

_Aaargh! Kenapa jadi mau disekap begini!? _teriak Athrun frustasi. "H-hei! Bukan seperti ini maksudku! OI! OI!" Gadis itu berusaha meronta karena didorong Orga menuju sebuah gudang yang ada di ujung lapangan.

"Sudah kau di—"

—_bukh!_

Belum sempat Orga menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi kirinya sehingga membuat Athrun lepas darinya dan terhempas. "KAU—" Mulut Orga tak berani melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya pada orang yang sudah meninjunya begitu tahu siapa pelakunya. Iris mata laki-laki itu agak melebar setelahnya.

**To Be Continued**

Ehe... gomen dipotong karena word-nya sudah kepanjangan #bow# Janji deh bakal update secepatnya... :D Ugh, gomen juga baru bisa update karena feel-nya tiba-tiba hilang setelah UTS #sujud di kaki readers#

**Thanks for your review ne, aeni hibiki, Lennethia, Cyaaz, mrs. zala, Hoshi Uzuki, nelshafeena, lezala, pandamwuchan, and all, silent readers! :* #hugs**

Mizu nggak bisa ngomong banyak lagi karena keburu ngantuk, jadi Mizu sudahi sampai sini! :D Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

Saran, kritikan, dan flame bisa dituang ke dalam review... #kabur

**SANKYUUU! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 29 Maret 2012**


	10. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman

"H-hei! Bukan seperti ini maksudku! OI! OI!" Gadis itu berusaha meronta karena didorong Orga menuju sebuah gudang yang ada di ujung lapangan.

"Sudah kau di—"

—_bukh!_

"KAU—" Sumpah serapah yang ingin dikeluarkan Orga, kini tertahan dilidahnya setelah tahu siapa pelaku yang memukul pipinya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat tegang. "Kira-_sama_...," gumam Orga. Tampak Shani dan Clotho tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan _teman_ku?"

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 10**

**Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman**

* * *

Kira Yamato tersenyum tipis begitu menangkap basah pergerakan dari gadis di samping kirinya yang diam-diam melirik padanya. Ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan keluar dari gang. "Apa kau takut setelah tahu semua tentang diriku di masa lalu?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya berhenti melangkah.

Athrun ikut berhenti dengan memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Tidak, aku hanya kaget."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Um-mm."

"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak sebrengsek mereka," cerita Kira. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit petang. Senyuman miris serta tatapan sayu nampak jelas di wajahnya. "Saat kelas 1 SMP, orang tuaku berniat untuk cerai. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil menenangkan adikku—Cagalli—yang terus menangis dan mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka."

"Cagalli-_san_...?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. "Asal kau tahu, Cagalli sewaktu SMP itu cengeng."

"Mungkin karena tak mau orang tua kalian berpisah," pikir Athrun memaklumi.

"Sepertinya." Kira memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Teman-teman sekelas kami sering menyebutnya '_Crying Leo_' karena di balik sifat cengengnya, Cagalli juga termasuk orang yang berani dan percaya diri," cerita Kira lagi sambil tersenyum pada Athrun.

"Lalu... kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan ketiga preman itu?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

Gadis itu masih tidak percaya kalau Kira Yamato yang ia kenal sebagai laki-laki jenius dan baik hati itu merupakan salah satu dari mereka dulu. Tapi namanya juga manusia, tidak selamanya mereka hidup dengan kehidupan yang sama.

"Kalau itu... aku hanya ingin menghilangkan _stress_ karena masalah di rumah."

"Dengan cara menjadi preman?"

"Yaaa begitulah," jawab Kira sekenanya.

"Oh, begitu." Athrun menunduk sambil sesekali menendang kerikil di depan kakinya.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di rumah kediaman Zala. _Rumahnya pasti besar dan luas, _pikir kembaran Cagalli tersebut begitu melihat gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter. Di gerbang itu juga terlihat ukiran-ukiran yang jarang Kira lihat sebelumnya, walau sejujurnya ia merasa pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Tangan panjangnya menyentuh ukiran berbentuk jam pasir itu namun terhenti ketika gerbang tersebut dibuka oleh sang pemilik.

"Ini rumahku. Mau mampir untuk makan malam bersama?" tawar Athrun.

"_Arigatou_, Athrun. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena sedari tadi Cagalli menyuruhku pulang."

Athrun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Kira."

"Iya, sama-sama, Ath—"

—_drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar getaran kecil dari saku kemeja putih Kira. Laki-laki berambut _brown_ itu hanya senyum salah tingkah lalu membelakangi Athrun yang berada di depan gerbang. _'Cepat kau pulang ke rumah! Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu, baka!' _Suara keras si adik terdengar setelah sambungan terhubung, sehingga membuat Kira sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Iya, iya. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang."

'_Memang kau mau pulang kemana lagi selain ke rumah, heh?'_

_Sabar, sabar, _katanya dalam hati. "Terserah deh. Sudah ya!"

Sambungan pun diputus secara paksa oleh Kira. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Athrun. "Mm, sebelum pulang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Kira. Belum sempat Athrun merespon, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari Minggu besok jika kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tampak secara samar-samar rona merah di kedua pipinya.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Miriallia Haw menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan saat tidak sengaja menguap. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang laki-laki _blonde_ tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Miriallia kesal. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan ceritaku, Ca-ga-lli-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau kau datang ke perpustakaan untuk marah-marah seperti itu, lebih baik kau pergi ke atap," suruh Cagalli

"Denganmu, ya?" pinta Miriallia sambil memandang penuh harap pada sahabatnya.

"Maaf, Milly. Hari ini aku ada urusan di perpustakaan."

"Ya~h. Aku tak tahu lagi dengan siapa harus kucerita, Cagalli."

Laki-laki itu mengernyit. "Lacus kemana?"

"Hari ini dia ekskul dengan Kira-_kun_," jawab Miriallia sambil mengingat-ingat. Ia melirik ke arah Cagalli yang tampak melamun. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang susah ditebak arah pemikiran dan perasaannya sejak awal mereka bertemu di _Junior High School_. Melihat Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Mirillia melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli ketus.

"Yasudah deh, aku pergi ke atap. Kalau kau selesai dengan urusanmu, bisa 'kan datang ke sana?" pintanya lagi dengan mata memohon.

"Ya, ya, ya."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Miriallia sebelum ia pergi menuju atap sekolah.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Ia terus menaiki tangga sampai di lantai tiga. Pintu berbahan besi yang dicat hijau tua dan menjadi penghubung menuju atap itu terbuka secara perlahan. Angin musim semi berhembus membuat helaian rambut Miriallia bergerak-gerak. Ia tutup kembali pintu tersebut lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

"Menyebalkan...," lirihnya sambil terduduk di sana dengan kaki terlipat.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya.

"Dearka _baka_!" kesal gadis itu.

Miriallia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut, sementara tangan kanannya terlihat tengah terkepal. "Aku tahu... kau memang terkenal di kalangan para siswi, tapi apa kau tak bisa berusaha menjauh dari mereka?" lirihnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada ke lantai. "_Baka_, kalau begini terus, apa bisa aku bertahan!?"

_Ckleeek._

_Deg!_

Mendengar pintu terbuka, sontak saja Miriallia menengok.

"Benar dugaanku, kau ada di sini," kata orang itu seraya tersenyum.

"Yzak... ternyata kau, kuki—"

"—Dearka? Sayangnya aku bukan Dearka."

_Set_. Miriallia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. "Kenapa... malah kau yang datang? Padahal aku berharap Dearka yang mencariku, tapi kurasa tidak mungkin, ya?" Ia berbalik menghadap Yzak setelah berdiri membelakanginya. Senyum ceria terlihat di wajah cantiknya dan dibalas decihan dari laki-laki berambut _silver_ di hadapannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tersenyum di hadapanku, Milly," kata Yzak dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu sih? Aku nggak ngerti." Senyum masih tampak di wajahnya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Laki-laki itu mendekati Miriallia dan menghela napas. "Memang kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat, Milly? Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu lebih dari yang kau tahu," ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan ujung kepala Miriallia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yzak..."

_Tes._ Air mata keluar dari sudut mata gadis berambut coklat muda tersebut.

_Grep!_

Bukan. Bukan Miriallia yang memeluk Yzak, tapi laki-laki itulah yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Bisa ia rasakan kedua tangan Yzak memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepas pelukan itu. "Yzak, hiks... Dearka... D-Dearka..." Ucapan si gadis tersendat-sendat karena isakannya. "A-aku kesal padanya! Aku kesal dengan sikap baiknya pada gadis-gadis lain! Hiks, aku... a-aku cemburu melihatnya yang terus didekati para gadis," cerita Miriallia pada akhirnya.

Yzak mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Keluarkan semua yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Hiks, a-aku... apa aku salah j-jika memintanya untuk baik padaku saja, Yzak?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah anak tunggal dari keluarga Joule tersebut.

"Y-Yzak, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku bingung, hiks," lirihnya.

"Cukup katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, pasti Dearka mau mengerti perasaanmu. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian," saran Yzak. Walau begitu, hatinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada rasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

_BRAK!_

Kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan itu terlonjak begitu pintu besi terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihat sosok Dearka Elsman tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh emosi. Miriallia membeku di tempat begitu juga Yzak.

"Kalian..." Dearka menggeram lalu menarik paksa Miriallia dari pelukan Yzak.

"D-Dearka, ini tidak seperti yang ka—"

"—kalau kau masih menyukainya, bilang padaku, brengsek! Jangan tusuk aku dari belakang seperti ini!" bentak laki-laki itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Napas Dearka tidak beraturan dan itu terdengar dengan jelas saat membentak. Belum lagi keringat yang terus mengucur dari keningnya yang membuat Miriallia berpikir bahwa Dearka mencarinya sejak tadi. Tapi... _dia bukan Dearka yang kukenal..._

"Dearka! Kau salah paham! Aku hanya—"

"—mencoba untuk mengambil pacar sahabat sendiri. Sungguh menjijikkan!"

_Dearka yang kukenal akan bertindak dengan tenang apapun yang terjadi..._

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengambil Milly dari sahabatku sendiri!"

"Pembohong!"

"Lagipula Milly itu hanya sahabat—"

"—SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Miriallia sambil melepas genggaman tangan Dearka dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah Dearka dan Yzak. "Sudah hentikan," lirihnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"...kau membelanya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Dearka.

"Jadi sekarang, kau lebih memilih Yzak daripada aku... Milly?"

"Dearka, kau—"

—_plak!_ Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiri Dearka dan memotong ucapan Yzak barusan. "DEARKA _BAKA_!" Setelah Miriallia berteriak seperti itu, ia memilih pergi meninggalkan keduanya sambil menangis. Terlihat dengan jelas bagi Yzak, tangan Miriallia bergetar setelah menampar kekasihnya sendiri.

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

_Hari Minggu besok jika kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. _Perkataan dari Kira Yamato kemarin sore terus saja berputar-putar di benaknya. Athrun tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu akan mengajaknya... err, kencan? Baginya entah kenapa terdengar aneh, terlebih mereka baru dekat beberapa minggu terakhir setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kencan dengan... Kira?" gumamnya. Ia menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga membuat Athrun menengok.

"Milly! Tunggu!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tadi, muncul sosok Miriallia Haw tengah berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Dengan terburu-buru Athrun bersembunyi di balik tembok ruang kelas 1-C. Ia mengernyit begitu tahu bahwa gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabat terdekat Cagalli itu tengah menangis setelah ia melihat Mirillia menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Milly!"

Tampak Dearka Elsman menahan lengan gadis itu namun dengan cepat ia tepis.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Milly, dengarkan aku dulu!" Dearka berusaha menahan pergerakan Miriallia.

"Tak ada yang perlu kudengarkan lagi! Kau berubah, Dearka! Kau... kau... kenapa kau menyangka Y-Yzak mengambilku darimu!? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku dengannya hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih! Lagipula kalian juga bersahabat, kan?" tanya Miriallia dengan nada kasar. Mendengarnya membuat iris mata Athrun melebar. _Yzak? Apa dia mau menghancurkan hubungan Milly dan Dearka? _pikirnya.

Kejadian di masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul di benak gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu.

_Lebih baik sekarang pergi dari sini sebelum kehadiranku diketahui mereka._

Athrun pun pergi dari sana menuju ruang perpustakaan dengan tanpa suara.

_Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan, memang kau sudah bosan hidup? _Perkataan Yzak Joule sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 Senior High School membuat gadis itu bergedik. Waktu itu, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Yzak dan Miriallia.

_**Flashback mode on**_

"_Milly, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"_Hm? Kau ingin bicara soal apa? Soal ulangan Matematika hari ini?"_

_Langkah Athrun terhenti begitu mendengar percakapan dua orang di kelas 1-B. Ia yang penasaran memilih untuk menengok sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok. "Eh?" Athrun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali begitu melihat sosok Yzak Joule dan Miriallia Haw tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Yzak yang membelakangi papan tulis._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Milly," aku Yzak dengan wajah tertunduk sedikit._

_Terlihat wajah Miriallia yang kaget lalu tersenyum kecil untuk beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Yzak."_

_Athrun mengernyit, "bukannya Milly menyukai Dearka Elsman?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang kau maksud," tambahnya._

"_Eh?"_

_Yzak menggenggam tangan kiri Miriallia seraya tersenyum. Namun belum sempat tangan itu tergenggam, si gadis sudah menepisnya lebih dulu. "B-bagaimana bisa kau... maksudku, k-kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku m-menyukai Dearka, sahabatmu itu?"_

"_Tapi sampai sekarang si Bodoh itu tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat."_

"_..."_

_Helaan napas terdengar kemudian. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menolakku."_

"_Yzak..."_

"_Tak apa, ini lebih baik daripada aku harus membenamnya terus-menerus," kata Yzak._

"_Gomen ne."_

_Drrrt! Drrrttt! Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

_Kedua mata Athrun terbelalak karena terdengar getaran ponsel dari saku blazer putihnya. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah mereka berdua, tapi tatapan gadis itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata sapphire milik Yzak. "Gawat!" pekiknya lalu bergegas menjauhi kelas 1-B. Tangan kanannya terlihat bergetar saat mengambil ponsel dari sakunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak!_

"_I-ittai," lirih Athrun ketika punggungnya mengenai tembok._

"_Kau, gadis yang waktu itu menguping pembicaraanku dengan Milly, kan?"_

_Wajah gadis berambut navy blue itu tertunduk. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Sungguh. Aku hanya sekedar lewat saja waktu itu," jelasnya seraya menatap Yzak yang terus menatapnya penuh emosi._

"_Pembohong," desis laki-laki itu._

"_Aku tidak berbohong, Joule-san."_

_Dari mata Athrun terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak berbohong dan bisa dipercaya._

"_Tapi... kenapa kau bisa menyukai Haw-san?"_

_Samar-samar rona merah terlihat di wajah Yzak. "U-urusai!"_

"_A-a, a-aku mengerti. Itu privasi."_

"_Kalau kau sampai membocorkannya pada Dearka, aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu walau kau itu perempuan," ancamnya sambil menarik kerah kemeja Athrun._

"_Yzak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, hah!?"_

_Athrun dan Yzak menengok ke arah pintu kelas 1-C—kelas Athrun._

"_N-Nicol...," panggilnya sambil berusaha melepas cekikan Yzak di kerahnya._

"_Huh? Teman? Jadi dia 'teman' yang kau maksud itu?"_

_Tangan laki-laki berambut sliver itu melepas cengkeramannya lalu tersenyum sinis. Hal itu membuat Athrun kesal karena cengkeramannya terlalu kuat sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Untuk sesaat mata Athrun tertutup lalu terbuka lagi. Terlihat sosok Nicol tengah berdiri—atau melayang?—di belakang Yzak dengan jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Melayang? Nicol melayang? pekiknya dalam hati. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali namun tak ada yang berubah. Nicol tetap melayang di sana dengan pakaian serba merah layaknya astronot dan sebuah helm berwarna serupa juga terlihat di tangan kirinya._

_Ia menengok ke arah samping kanan. Dearka? Sejak kapan...?_

_Sosok Dearka Elsman juga tengah melayang seperti Nicol di dekat pintu._

"_Athrun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Mata Athrun berkedip sekali dan pemandangan yang terlihat kembali ke semula._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nicol cemas._

"_Tadi... ada Dearka... lalu Yzak..." Tampak Athrun kesulitan menjelaskan._

_Nicol mengernyit. "Dearka? Sedari tadi nggak ada Dearka kok."_

"_Lalu Yzak?"_

"_Sudah pergi dan kupastikan dia tak berbuat macam-macam lagi denganmu," kata Nicol meyakinkan. Mendengar penjelasan Nicol membuat Athrun tertegun seraya pergi keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

_**Flashback mode off**_

Gadis itu menghela napas sambil membenarkan dasi biru-putihnya.

_Tap, tap._

Pandangan Athrun tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_ yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Yzak Joule menatap sayu ke arah pintu keluar menuju gedung aula dan tepat berada di depan ruang perpustakaan. Terpaksa Athrun harus menunggu laki-laki itu pergi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

**To Be Continued**

Huffft, akhirnya bisa update setelah seminggu penuh fokus ke tugas-tugas yang terus menumpuk tiap harinya! :D tapi sekarang karena sekolah libur sejak hari Kamis kemarin, Mizu jadi bisa menulis lanjutannya walau yaaa emm, mengecewakan karena bukan Cagalli yang menyelamatkan Athrun. Di sinopsis memang Mizu berencana membuat phase ini dengan tujuan Kira mengajak dating Athrun. ehehe #garuk-garuk kepala#

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers! :) **Thanks untuk Cyaaz, aeni hibiki (**ehe, gomen ne karena Kira yang menyelamatkan Athrun #bow#**), nitameicya, Hoshi Uzuki, Lennethia, popcaga, lezala, nelshafeena, dan semuanya! :*****

Ah iya, adegan flashback itu Mizu terinspirasi dari **phase 5**. Ada yang ingat, kah?

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih! #bow#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 13 April 2013**


	11. Zala And Athha

Cagalli Hibiki menghela napas entah yang untuk ke berapa kalinya sambil menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat muda di hadapannya. "Oh ayolah, Milly! Jangan pasang wajah yang tak enak dipandang seperti itu di depanku," keluh laki-laki itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku sedang _bad mood_, Cagalli."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sedang _bad mood_ gara-gara si Dearka."

Miriallia menaruh dagunya ke atas meja dengan pandangan tertuju pada seporsi _ice cream_ _float_ yang ia pesan. "Dearka... menyebalkan." Gadis itu bisa merasakan rambutnya diacak-acak pelan oleh Cagalli. "Walau menyebalkan sejak dulu, tetap saja aku yang bodoh karena tak bisa berpaling darinya. Semua duniaku hanya tertuju pada si bodoh itu," lirih Miriallia dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ya~h, namanya juga ci...ci...ci..."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli, membuat Miriallia _sweat drop_. "Maksudmu, cinta?"

Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Tangannya kembali membalikan buku tersebut untuk melihat cover yang ada di depan buku. "ZAFT... Seumur hidup, aku baru melihat lambang ini, tapi kok terasa tidak asing, ya?" gumamnya heran dengan nada pelan.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Setsuko Mizuka Present**

**.**

**L.A.Y.L.A.**

**Look At You Like As ...**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, & School Life**

**Pairing : AsuCaga, KiRakusu, ETC.**

**Warning : First Canon, OOC, Typos, AU, GaJe, Gender Bender(?), Crack Pairing, dsb.**

**.**

**Kau, aku, kita dan mereka. Kita semua kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan waktu yang berbeda. Aku selalu melihatmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda namun terlihat tak asing bagiku, begitu juga dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 11**

**Zala And Athha**

* * *

Kusooo! Fokus, Cagalli! Fokus!_ Tanpa sadar, laki-laki _blonde_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kedua tangan menepuk pipinya pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, pikirannya kembali terfokus pada beberapa kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam buku. Ia menyipitkan mata saat menemukan kata-kata yang tidak jelas lagi._

"_Cagalli-_san_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut _navy blue_ di depannya._

"_Hm." Suara lembaran dibalik pun terdengar setelahnya._

_Athrun melirik sebentar sebelum membaca buku lagi._

_Cagalli tampak menatap bosan buku yang dibacanya dengan tangan kiri menyangga dagu. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya menyipit lalu bersiul pelan. _Mobile Suit yang dibuat ZAFT banyak juga. Dari penampilannya terlihat kuat_, takjub Cagalli dalam hati._

Set. Set.

_Baru dua halaman ia balik, sebuah nama menyita perhatian Cagalli._

"_Patrick... Zala...," lirihnya tanpa sadar namun Athrun dan Nicol tidak mendengarnya._

_Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang memiliki marga sama dengan Patrick Zala. _Apa mungkin Patrick yang merupakan Pemimpin PLANT dan Petinggi ZAFT ini adalah kakek moyang Athrun? Tapi nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali_, komentar Cagalli sambil memperhatikan Athrun lalu menatap gambar yang ada di buku. Walau yang diperhatikan tampak tak menyadarinya, tapi Nicol sadar dan hanya bisa menahan tawa._

"_Cagalli-_san_, kalau memang suka tinggal bilang ke orangnya langsung."_

"_Huh?" Iris mata _amber_-nya jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti._

_Nicol tergelak melihat wajah Cagalli dan membuat Athrun juga ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan heran._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada begitu ingat kejadian tadi siang, saat sebelum dirinya diajak (baca: dipaksa) pergi ke _café_ langganan mereka oleh Miriallia Haw. "Suka apanya? Aku hanya menilai wajahnya saja, huh." Ia memakan sesendok es krim rasa cokelat pesanannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Cagalli?" heran Miriallia.

"Bukan apa-apa."

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._ Jari telunjuk Miriallia mengetuk meja sambil menyangga dagu. "Bosa~n."

"Hmm."

Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu hanya mendengus kesal begitu mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Cagalli. "Kau tahu, aku hampir jantungan gara-gara kau menelponku dengan suara sesenggukan saat aku ingin tidur semalam." Miriallia terkekeh pelan lalu memandang sayu ke arah buku yang dibaca sahabat.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin putus dengan Dearka karena sudah tak tahan lagi."

"Hmm, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya," aku gadis tersebut.

"Kalau bisa pertahankan hubungan kalian," saran Cagalli tanpa beralih dari buku.

Pandangan heran Miriallia tunjukkan. "Kenapa?"

"Penyesalan datang terakhir. Aku tak mau sahabat-sahabatku menyesal." Senyum mengembang di wajah sang gadis mendengar ucapan dari Cagalli. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini memang sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki sejak dulu. Tidak seperti teman laki-lakinya yang lain, Cagalli tak pernah bosan—mungkin—mendengar curhatannya dan selalu memberikan saran untuk masalah yang ia hadapi. "_Arigatou_, Cagalli. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang kupunya di dunia ini!" kata Miriallia seraya tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ehmm! Ehehe."

"Boleh aku jujur?" Melihat gadis di hadapannya mengangguk, Cagalli mengaku sambil membaca bukunya lagi. "Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian."

"Heh? Semalam 'kan aku sudah cerita padamu," kesal Miriallia.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari Cagalli. "Kau bercerita sambil terisak, mana bisa aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Kedua mata gadis itu menyipit lalu menunduk. "Dearka salah paham setelah melihat aku dan Yzak berpelukan. Sebenarnya... bukan aku yang memeluk, tapi Yzak duluan yang memelukku secara tiba-tiba setelah melihatku menangis. Karena terlalu emosi melihat Dearka yang tak mau mendengar penjelasan Yzak, aku langsung me-menamparnya," ceritanya lagi.

"..."

"Kau mendengar ceritaku 'kan, Cagalli?" Hawa membunuh perlahan keluar dari tubuh Miriallia.

"Hmm, tapi kenapa Dearka marah? Bukannya dia sering melihatmu memelukku?"

"Karena Dearka percaya padamu."

Perkataan ambigu dari Miriallia, membuat Cagalli bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Yzak... menyukaiku, makanya dia lang—"

"—APA!?"

Miriallia menutup sebelah matanya secara reflek saat sahabatnya itu memekik tepat di depan mukanya. "Pelankan suaramu!" balas gadis tersebut sambil menggosok pelan telinga kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menunduk. "Maaf, aku merahasiakannya darimu. Dari awal, aku tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapa pun, termasuk Dearka. Tapi ternyata, dia sadar setelah melihat Yzak yang selalu membelaku di depan fans Dearka saat mereka mem-_bully_-ku dulu," jelasnya.

"_Sou... desu ka_," sahut Cagalli yang nampak terbawa suasana.

"Jika kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"..."

Perlahan laki-laki _blonde_ itu menutup buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi lalu memakan es krimnya yang tinggal satu sendok lagi habis. "Sahabat dan cinta..." Mendadak ia tertawa sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Seperti di drama saja, tapi lebih sulit mana jika kau disuruh memilih antara cinta dan keluarga?" Bukannya menjawab, Cagalli malah balik bertanya dan sukses membuat Miriallia cemberut.

Namun perlahan ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli. "Kalau itu..."

"Tapi aku yakin, mereka berdua punya caranya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa campur tangan darimu," potongnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Huh?"

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Lacus Clyne berjalan keluar kelasnya sambil memakai syal biru tua favoritnya. Sebelum keluar kelas, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pamit pada teman sekelasnya yang tengah melaksanakan piket. Tanpa sadar alis matanya berkerut karena pintu kelas 2-A sudah tertutup rapat, seolah tak ada lagi siswa-siswi yang menempati ruangan tersebut.

_Puk, puk, puk._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang tengah menepuk penghapus papan tulis dari dalam.

Perlahan Lacus membuka pintu dan melihat sosok Kira Hibiki di sana. "Kira?" panggilnya seraya berjalan memasuki ruang kelas 2-A. Senyuman lembut nampak di wajah cantiknya saat laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kau mencari Cagalli?"

Pertanyaan dari Kira membuat langkah Lacus terhenti. "A-a, iya," jawabnya.

"Tapi tadi Cagalli langsung kabur entah ke mana setelah bel pulang berbunyi."

"Aa, _sou_. Kalau begitu, aku pulang denganmu," putus Lacus sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di barisan depan.

_Puk, puk, puk. _

Kira kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tanda disadarinya, gadis itu menahan tawa begitu melihat tingkah si _Prince of_ Archangel High School tersebut. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat tengah berbahagia dan membuat Lacus penasaran. "Wajahmu terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya, apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" tanyanya saat Kira selesai membersihkan penghapus papan tulis khusus untuk kapur.

"Benarkah?" Ia ngambil tas dan _sweater_ birunya yang tergeletak di atas meja guru.

"Ehmm."

Terdengar tawa pelan dari arah Kira. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah menutupi sesuatu dari Lacus. "Kau mau menginap di sekolah?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak Lacus bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengejar Kira yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas. "Kalau ada temannya, aku mau menginap di sekolah ini," sahutnya sambil berjalan di samping laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Serius?"

Lacus mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau gitu, kapan-kapan kita ajak yang lain untuk menginap di sini semalaman."

"Huh?" Senyum manis terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Kira dan membuat sang gadis ikut tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat loker sepatu. Setelah Lacus mengganti sepatu, ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, sudah lama kau dan Cagalli tidak main ke rumah. Hari Minggu besok jika kalian tidak ada acara, apa kalian bisa datang untuk acara minum teh bersama?"

Kira tampak berpikir sebentar. "Iya, ya. Sudah dua bulan ini tidak ke rumahmu."

Gadis berambut _light pink_ itu ingin berbicara, namun disela oleh Kira.

"Maaf, Lacus. Aku ada janji Minggu besok."

"..._s-sou desu ka_." Senyum paksa terlihat jelas di wajah Lacus.

"Tapi tenang saja, Cagalli pasti bisa datang ke rumahmu," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia menutup loker seraya memakai sepatu berwarna putih-hitam miliknya. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa terus-terusan jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian. Cagalli pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu."

"..." Mendengar ucapan Kira, membuat Lacus menunduk. "Ehmm."

Suasana hening tercipta setelahnya.

Dalam diam, Kira melirik ke arah gadis yang berdiri satu meter darinya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, pasti Kira ada janji untuk kencan. Iya, kan?" tebaknya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. "E-eh? Bisa terbaca dengan jelas, ya?" Terlihat laki-laki itu salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Melihatnya tentu saja membuat Lacus kembali menahan tawa. "Ternyata tebakanku benar," katanya pelan. Entah kenapa pandangannya terlihat sendu.

"Menurutmu, aku harus pakai baju apa saat kencan dengan Athrun?"

"...Athrun?"

Terlihat Kira mengangguk sekali. "Aku akan berkencan dengannya."

* * *

**L. A. Y. L. A.**

* * *

Di kediaman Zala, Athrun tampak berniat untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi tiga buah buku yang tertumpuk di atas meja membuatnya beranjak dari kasur. Ia menghela napas berat seraya menarik kursi belajar dan mendudukinya. "Aku sudah lelah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur tenang kalau tak membaca satu buku," keluh Athrun sambil membuka satu buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas.

_ORB Union. _Tulisan itu tercetak secara samar-samar di cover.

Kedua mata Athrun tiba-tiba menyipit.

"Tak adakah alat penerjemah tercepat di sini?" gumamnya kesal karena semua tulisan berbahasa Inggris. Belum lagi bentuk tulisannya tegak sambung. Ia menyangga dagu dan berusaha membaca tulisan tersebut semampunya.

"_Orb is a nation whose territory encompasses several islands to the east of New Guinea. The official name of the mainland is __Yalafath__, where the Orb capital, __Olofat__, is located. The official language is __Japanese__._" Nampaknya ia mengerti sedikit banyak tentang isi dari buku itu. Athrun kembali bergumam, "_the Island nation itself controls its own __Mass Driver__, called..."__Kaguya__" the space colony __Heliopolis__, which serves as a resource satellite, and also another space military satellite __Ame-no-Mihashira__. Because of Orb's relative political and economic stability and stance as a neutral nation, it is known as the "Land of Peace"."_

_Drrrt, drrrttt._

Athrun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sisi kirinya.

'_Athrun, ternyata Cagalli yang kau sebut itu, salah satu mantan Representatif ORB!'_

"Eh?" Belum sempat ia membalas, sebuah pesan kembali muncul.

_Klik. _Perlahan gadis itu membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya sambil membaca teks dari Nicol. _'Menurut catatan, dia Representatif termuda karena usianya masih 16-17 tahunan saat menjadi pemimpin ORB. Coba kau cari di buku yang kau pinjam tadi. Pasti ada profilnya.' _Athrun menuruti perkataannya dan langsung mencari profil para pemimpin ORB yang hanya ada dari CE 30 sampai CE 214.

Jari telunjuknya menelusuri tiap nama yang ada di daftar isi.

"Cagalli Yula Athha... Cagalli Yula Ath—ketemu... huh?"

Gerakan Athrun terhenti secara tiba-tiba begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Bukannya _Chief Representative_ saat ini juga bermarga Athha?" gumamnya sambil menepuk kening. Ia kembali menatap sederet nama di daftar isi dan benar. Nama Cagalli Yula Athha tertulis di sana setelah Uzumi Nara Athha memimpin.

_Drrrt, drrrttt._

Dengan segera gadis itu membuka pesannya. _Klik._

'_Bagaimana? Ketemu, kan?'_

'_Iya, ketemu. Thanks, Nicol.'_

Setelah membalas pesan, Athrun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena di semua profil tak ada satu pun foto yang memperlihatkan wajah mereka. "_Genetic type_, _Natural_. Bergolongan darah A dengan rambut _blonde_ dan bermata _hazel_. Lahir pada tanggal 18 Mei CE 55 dan berjenis kelamin... perempuan?" Ucapan Athrun terputus begitu membaca jenis kelamin dari Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Kukira dia laki-laki," gumamnya sambil berdiri dari kursi dan membaca buku itu di atas kasur dengan bersandar pada bantal.

Suasana kembali hening saat ia membaca lagi.

"Marga keluarganya beda-beda?" Rasa heran lagi-lagi memenuhi hati Athrun.

Di sana tertulis dengan jelas ada empat marga, yaitu Athha, Hibiki, Yamato dan... "ZALA!?" Wajah gadis itu jelas terlihat kaget, apalagi setelah melihat namanya—Athrun Zala—ada di deretan empat terbawah. Mendadak tubuhnya lemas lalu ia memilih untuk menutup buku tersebut. Tingkahnya terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Ini... bohong, kan?"

**To Be Continued**

Mizu nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang #nengok kalender# selain meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada semua reader, reviewer, dan para senpai. Mizu tahu, ini agak kelewatan karena selalu hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu dan selalu lewat deadline. :) Sepertinya budaya 'lewat deadline' akan terus bersemayam di hati Mizu. #pundung#

Sekali lagi, Mizu minta maaf. #bow#

Tapi selama liburan ini, Mizu akan usahain untuk meng-update semua fanfiction Mizu yang belum kelar. Termasuk CLBK. :)

Mizu juga akan publish fic baru dan gara-gara fic itu, Mizu bisa bawa pulang piala. #peace(?)

**Big Thanks for popcaga, aeni hibiki, Cyaaz, mrs. zala, Nelshaafeena AthhaZala, Hoshi Uzuki, nitameicya, lezala, pandamwuchan, dan semuanya. :) #bow#**

Mizu akan kasih spoiler untuk 2 chapter mendatang. :D

**Bad Or Good Feeling**

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Lebih baik kau lihat mereka dari sini."

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam!"

"Percuma kau menghentikan mereka! Mereka takkan mau mendengarmu."

**.**

_...kenapa perasaanku jadi tak menentu seperti ini?_

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak pernah tidur lagi di kelas. Ada masalah?"

"Ada sesuatu... yang membuatku kepikiran."

"Tentang?"

"Archangel High School dan... Bloody Valentine War."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Double Date**

"Maaf, kalau membuatmu kaget, tapi aku... punya perasaan lebih padamu."

"...!?"

**.**

"..."

"Maaf, sejak awal, aku... m-menyukainya."

_Srek. _"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"T-tunggu!"

**.**

"S-sial! Kenapa jadi kacau begini!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyuu!**

**Update : 28 Juni 2013**


End file.
